When Daddy's Not Around
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: Brenna Judd has always known who her father is. She finally plucks up courage to make herself known to him. But what happens when she forms an unusual and controversial alliance with his bandmate, who's 12 years her elder?
1. Chapter 1

**When Daddy's Not Around.**

**Rating: 15  
Warnings: Sexual references. Pregnancy. Rape.  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own McFly, So I can't get you their numbers. Sorry.**

**Part One- Courage**

I took a deep breathe and took a step towards the ominous front door. The driveway looked and felt newly tarmacked as I walked across it's hot surface and I could smell the grass had been cut just that morning. I clasped my hands together as they shook with nerves. I still hadn't worked out what I was going to say when the door was opened to me. I figured I'd go on the spur of the moment. That usually worked for me and I was never one to be speechless.

The door opened as I went to rap my knuckles across it.

"What do you want?" A man in his late twenties stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Wrong house." I replied quickly and turned to go. A hand grabbed around my wrist and I was forced to face the man again.

"You've been watching the house for three days. What do you want?" He said more sternly. His murky blue eyes penetrated mine from underneath a blonde fringe.

"I'm.. I'm looking for H...Harry Judd." I stammered.

"You look a little young to be one of Harry's." He remarked. "He's not in. Give me your name and I'll tell him you called around."

"I'm Brenna Judd." I replied.

"Judd?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise he had a little sister."

"I'm his daughter." I whispered.

The man was silent, just staring at me.

"Sorry I shouldn't have come." I mumbled.

"Harry!" He yelled into the house.

"I thought you said he was out." I said. My voice had become a considerable amount quieter than before.

"Because I thought you were one of his one nighters." He replied then turned his head towards the interior of the house again. "Harry! Now!"

"If this isn't a good time.." I was going to bottle it. I was going to chicken out.

"I'm Dougie by the way." The man a the door spoke up again. "Harry! For Fcks Sake!"

"I'm coming, what is it?" Came a voice from inside.

I watched as a figure came into focus. Tall, kinda scruffy looking what with all the stubble, and amazingly blue eyes. This was the first time I'd seen him. Face to face anyway. It was easy to grab any old Picture of Harry Judd. One quarter of a pop sensation wasn't hard to miss really. Just do a Google search. I'd always preferred wikipedia.

"Well?" Harry looked from Dougie and then to me. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head simply, still gawping up at him. It was hard to believe I was standing right in front of the man that had played a major part in giving me life.

"I should go. Really." I said. I couldn't do it. I really couldn't. What if he never wanted anything to do with me?

"Is she a fan?" Harry asked Dougie.

"Her name's Brenna." Dougie said. "I'm going to give you three guesses as to why she's here."

This guys sense of humour wasn't exactly lacking in the unusual and the slightly cruel department.

"She wants an autograph?" Harry frowned. "You do look really familiar..." He said to me.

"Eh-Urr!" Dougie made a quiz show buzzer type noise. "Try again."

"A Shag?" Harry laughed.

"Oh give me strength." I rolled my eyes. Both men looked at me oddly. Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"Last guess Judd," Dougie grinned. "Make it a good one."

"She's dying and... I'm fed up. Can't you just tell me?" He looked rather agitated as he spoke. Mum said he was wound up easily. Even if the last time she saw him was when she was fifteen.

"Go ahead Bre." Dougie said. I went to talk but clammed up. "It's okay, he won't kill you."

"Is she the one that scratched my car?" Harry raised an eyebrow looking quite alarmed.

I sighed and unzipped my shoulder bag, fumbling amongst all of the belongings I'd stuffed in there. Aha. I pulled out a small cuddly toy. A White rabbit that Harry had once upon a time named 'Puggle'.

"Where did you get that?" He asked eyes wide open

"You brought it for me." I replied quietly as he took it out of my hands, examining it carefully.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I took one last look at my dad, at Dougie and then ran. I cried as I came to a walking speed. I cursed myself for being so stupid. but how would I have coped if he'd shut the door? Laughed in my face? I'd rather not know now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cheers for the reviews girls. Wayy appreciated. This was popular on the official boards, so I thought I'd take my chances here. Big step and all. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, feedback is welcome again.  
x_

**Part Two – Explanation**

I reached into my bag for Puggle. He wasn't there. Harry still had him. I sighed deeply and let tears run more ferociously down my cheeks. It might have looked odd. A sixteen year old girl crying over a toy rabbit. But, that's all I have of dad's. The only thing he ever gave me. He didn't have much of a chance after that really. Mum told him she'd had an abortion before her and my grandparents moved away. She was lying. Gran made her. Mum stuck by her guns when Gran wanted me to be adopted.

"Brenna!" I heard a yell. I turned around. It was Dougie. I stood still as he walked closer. "Come back to the house." He smiled. "You and Harry need to talk."

"I'm a mute." I stated lamely.

"If I was Danny that would have worked." He smirked. "Now come on, daddy wants a word."

"Don't make me go back if he just wants to tell me to leave him alone." I looked up at Dougie, on the verge of tears and trying to swallow multiple lumps in my throat that kept trying to resurface.

"He just wants to know you." He said. I stood, arms folded giving him my best glare. "Come on, would I lie to you?" He pouted as we walked up the street together.

"I don't know. You lie on the TV." I shrugged stuffing my hands in my pockets. He frowned and moved his eyebrows slightly for me to continue. "Your body language. You fidget while answering questions, and you look to the left. People look to the right when they're being truthful."

"Where did you get your brains from?" Dougie remarked looking absolutely stunned.

"Mum said I got dad's personality. She's always like. 'Oh you're definitely a Judd'" I quoted off heart one of my mum's favourite sayings.

"How old are you?" Dougie asked suddenly after a few minutes silence. "I still say you look too old to be Harry's kid."

"Sixteen." I replied. "Mum and dad were fifteen when I happened. Not that dad knew that though."

"And people say I'm the dark horse." He remarked eyes wide.

"Oh, I think you are." I said. He just glanced at me and said nothing more until we reached Harry's front door again. "After you." He opened the door for me. I walked inside cautiously.

"He's probably in there." Dougie pointed into what I only assumed to be the living room. "What are you waiting for?" He asked as I remained still, frozen to the spot where I stood.

"Oh right. Sorry. Thank you." I stammered and hesitated before twisting the door handle, walking through into the room.

Harry stood up immediately from his armchair in the corner of the room. There was silence. Jeez this was awkward.

"So, umm, How's Beth, your mum?" He asked.

"Probably calling the police, a search party and possibly the navy as we speak." I pondered, yet again not realising I'd said it out loud. Note to self: must learn how to control one's tongue.

"Doesn't she know you're here?" Harry asked looking rather alarmed again.

"No. My phone died when I was ringing her." I shrugged in reply.

"You could use mine." He said and nodded towards the table nearest me where the phone was situated.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"No. Go ahead." He smiled awkwardly.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number slowly. Boy, was I in for a bollocking

"Mum?" I spoke warily as she answered.

"Where the bloody hell are you?!" She screamed down the phone, resulting in me having to move it slightly away from my ear to save my hearing. "I've been worried sick!"

"I'm at Da- Umm, Harry's house." I corrected myself quickly. I mean, who's to say he'd want me to call him dad. "Sorry." I added.

"How many times have I specifically asked you not to find him!? What will your gran say?"

"Mum I-.." I was cut short again. She was always one for interrupting.

"I want you home right now young lady! I want you on the next bus or train or taxi I don't care which!" She yelled down the phone once more. This was getting tiresome. I felt the handset being taken off me and Harry placed it to his ear.

"Bethany?" he spoke. "It's okay. Really it is. No, don't cry, Beth. It's fine. She can stay the night. I'll bring her back tomorrow morning. Oh. Well, she could stop the weekend? Okay. The address?" Her got out a pen and scribbled something on his hand. My address. "Monday then. Bye Beth."

He put the phone down slowly and stayed staring at it for a few moments, then looked back up at me. "I knew you looked familiar. Just like Beth."

"Can I have Puggle back please." I asked shyly, looking to the floor.

"Well, I did buy him for you. I don't see why not." Harry chucked the small white rabbit plushie at me and gestured for me to take a seat. I did so and perched myself on the end of the sofa. He sat back down on the armchair opposite me and I felt rather uncomfortable as I felt his gaze upon me yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyarr  
Okay, wasn't expecting so many reviews in so little time. I meant topost yesterday but I was actually queuing for McFly in Wolverhampton. Totally spazzing over the front row for the first time kind of thing. Anywhoo. Next chapter. Enjoy.. More tonight as well I reckon, seen as Ive finished this.  
x_

**Part Three ****– Common Factors**

"I erm.. I wasn't planning on going back home." I said, staring at my hands intently.

"Oh. What were you planning on doing?" Harry asked curiously, in a somewhat patronizing way.

"Getting away from Gran. She moved in with me and mum last month cause Granddad died. She was yelling this morning cause I mentioned you so I hopped on a bus and well, sorry I turned up like this." I explained in nothing more than a mumble.

"Are you always this apologetic?" He remarked, rather amused.

"No. Sorry." We both grinned as I apologised again.

"I never liked Beth's mum." He nodded understandingly "Her dad was okay. Sorry, they're your grandparents, I shouldn't really-"

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I actually hate gran. I'm pretty sure she hates me as well." I shrugged. It was nothing really. Gran looked down her nose at me every time I was in the same room as her.

"Why's that?" Harry questioned.

"If it wasn't for gran, my dad would have known I existed." I stated. "Instead of mum having to feed you crap saying she'd had an abortion or a miscarriage. Can't wait till she passes on to the other side."

"Well that's something in common. We both detest your Gran." Harry laughed slightly. "So.. this might sound weird.."

"Try me." I sat back into the sofa more comfortably.

"Do you like marmite?" He asked, cringing afterwards.

"Adore it! On crackers." I beamed back at him.

"You're definitely a Ju-. Are you a Klein or a Judd?" He asked cutting himself off mid-sentence.

"Judd. Mum wanted it that way. She wanted a reminder. Riled Gran as well." I replied feeling rather amused and proud when Harry's face lit up as he learnt my name.

It was then that I felt an oh so familiar lump in my throat, and my hands had gotten rather clammy. Nerves were washing over me once more. Damnit.

"Umm, could I use your bathroom?" I asked as my voice quivered.

"Upstairs, first on your left." Harry answered.

I got up and rushed to the bathroom, bursting into tears almost immediately after closing the door behind me. Reality had just struck me. I was in shock. I'd just achieved everything I had wanted to do since I was five years old, all in the space of twenty minutes.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. I opened the door slowly. "You're crying" he stated. "Why?"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why are you sorry? And why are you crying?" he smiled.

"I'm sorry for crying infront of you, and I'm crying because I'm here." I sobbed, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. No doubt I was pretty puffy and red eyed by now.

"Does the toilet really smell that bad? cause if it does, it's Dougie." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I.. it doesn't matter." I sniffed.

"It does. You can tell me." He spoke reassuringly.

"Cause, I have a dad. I mean, I had one before obviously, but now I can talk to him and he knows who I am.." I smiled through tears. "I just.. You have no idea how great that feels."

I felt his arms wrap around me and I was engulfed into a hug. I sighed and let my arms lock around his middle. He stroked my hair gently as I continued to sob into him.

"Da- um, Harry?" I stuttered once I'd calmed down.

"You can call me dad if you like. I don't mind." He said. "Only you, mind. Doug will be calling it me by the end of the week."

"Are you and him, like, gay? Together?" I asked.

"With his feet? I don't think so." Harry exclaimed. "He's been crashing here for a few months cause his ex has taken over his house."

"Oh right." I found the situation rather amusing to say the least.

"That's kind of normal for around here. You'll get used to it. Especially when you meet Danny. Tom's life's pretty boring. You probably won't see him for a week or two, his Mrs won't let him out. Heavily Preggers. Think's she'll blow at anytime." dad chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter. Look out for McFly's cover of Umbrella coming out. Its interesting..  
x_

**Part Four**** – SHUT UP BRENNA!**

Then there was that silence again.

"So.." I started, but couldn't think of anything to finish with.

Think Bre, think!!!

Nope.

I got nothing.

"What do you like?" dad asked.

"Lot's of things" I shrugged, not able to understand completely what kind of things he was asking about.

"Music?" Dougie asked from a doorway he was leant up against. He had a towel around his waist and one around his head in the shape of a turban. I felt my jaw drop a little and had to mentally tell my brain to close it again. I simply nodded. "What kind?"

"All kinds. Very open minded." I spoke having to tear my eyes away from Dougie's naked torso. "I like older stuff better. Don't really like the techno that's around today.. I listen to mum's cd's all the time. The Blink 182 greatest hit's dad bought her for valentines day." I smiled. "I like to think I'm the female Travis Barker when I'm on my kit at home."

"You drum?" Harry asked rather eagerly

"Mum bought me my first kit when I was 6. I was damaging the pots and pans otherwise." I said. "I play a little bass too but mum won't pay for tutoring. Not very academic either. I did lousy in my exams. 'cept for music and drama."

"Which were what grades?" dad asked.

"Two A's. I was well proud. Mum wasn't. Said I hadn't tried hard enough. Gran agreed of course." I rolled my eyes. "B in art though."

"I was always like that." Dougie commented.

"I just couldn't concentrate. You know? I preferred drawing and writing my songs in lessons." I grinned. "I skived off a few times for the local recording studios as well."

"Harry, your kid is a badass. She must'a got that from Beth cause you were a swot." Dougie laughed.

"I know this is totally off subject but do you remember your first signing?" I asked.

"Not something you can forget really." Harry answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was only three, and Gran had took me shopping but I wandered off. I recognised you from a picture." I began.

"Were you the girl yelling daddy?" Dougie asked.

"I don't remember it much, but yes." I replied. "Gran and mum don't talk about it. I don't really know what happened."

"We all saw this little girl toddling towards us and she grabbed hold of Harry's leg. His face was priceless! kept repeating daddy over and over. See Haz, you do know her from somewhere." Dougie started to laugh.

"We had a photo taken" Harry wandered off into a room.

"What's he doing?" I asked Dougie as we both winced upon hearing things crashing to the floor in a nearby room.

"Making a mess" Dougie gave a sideways grin. "I know what photo he's looking for though."

"And that would be.." I urged him to continue.

"You'll see soon enough. You loved to pose." He replied and his grin grew.

Strange boy.

Man.

Thing.

Grrrr.

An hour later and Harry, I mean dad, was still searching for the photograph. Me and Dougie had wandered downstairs and decided upon pot noodles and taking the piss out of David Dickingson on bargain hunt. Of course Dougie had gotten dressed by this point. It was a good thing too. I couldn't help but stare anyway. The thought of him naked underneath that towel-

Gahhh Shut Up Brenna!!!

I must've fallen asleep whilst watching television. I jumped hearing Harry crash into the living room, yelling about his photograph. I lifted my head up from Dougie's shoulder and.. Dougie's shoulder? Oh dear lord I was nearly on top of him. Dad gave me an odd look as I removed my arm from on top of Dougie's chest and moved away, hardly noticing Dougie's arm recoiling from around my shoulders. Lord, this was quite embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five – Photograph**

I jumped up rather hastily and stood round with dad, looking at the image he held in his hands. He, Danny and Tom stood holding a small girl who laid across their arms, as she rested on one elbow and beamed broadly at the camera. Dougie was knelt underneath, his arms up and his face gurned to look as if he was holding the child up. That child was me!

"That's me." I gasped. "That's so awesome."

"I was holding my daughter for the first time and I didn't even know it." Harry smiled, pulling an arm around me. "I'll frame it."

I was given the spare room that night. I hadn't brought any night things with me or a spare set of clothes so I'd been given one of dad's t-shirts as a nightgown. It worked a trick seen as it almost went past my knees. I hadn't really been blessed with my dad's height.

I yawned with exhaustion. It had been a long day. I still had the urge to ask dad billions of questions. Just to get to know him. I want him to ask me the same. But I can save them for another day. Today's been eventful enough as it is. I sighed contently as I closed my eyes. I finally felt happy, perhaps complete inside. I had my dad.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen the following morning as I walked downstairs.

"How come Dan didn't come around last night?" Dougie said. "Or Tom?"

"Does it sound awful if I say I just wanted some time with Brenna, to get to know her?" Harry asked rather uneasily.

"I'd say that's normal, although I wouldn't know firsthand as I don't have any kids in the closet, at least I don't think I do."

"She's just like Beth." Harry sighed. I couldn't really tell if that was a good thing or not. "She's curious, practical, talkative. Very talkative."

"Hot." Dougie interrupted.

"Don't get any ideas Poynter. Just cause she's legal, she's still my daughter." Harry shot back quickly, obviously in a warning tone. "She's probably turn you down anyway if she's anything like Beth. You won't want to mess with her."

"Cool it Haz. I wouldn't dare. Although she does look at least eighteen. It's why I didn't think she could be your kid." Dougie said.

I took this moment to walk into the kitchen. Dressed only in Harry's T-shirt and some knickers.

"Morning." I forced a yawn as I walked to the table, stretching my arms above my head. I smirked slightly as Dougie spluttered on his tea. "I put my clothes in the washing machine if that's okay."

"That's fine." Harry shrugged. "I'm sure Doug will lend you something. He keeps everything that's thrown at him on stage."

"That's just plain weird." I stated.

"What? They've all been washed." Dougie defended himself. "You can pick something out if you like. Harry's probably got some of Trisha's junk."

"Trisha?" I asked.

"Ex Girlfriend. got very angry when I ended it." Harry replied. "I had a restraining order put on her when she tried to run me over. She's never bothered with collecting her stuff."

"Oh right. Is there a story behind everything?" I laughed. Harry shrugged and looked at Dougie who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sarah has my lizards hostage." He commented to himself. "They'll need feeding soon. Maybe I should ring her..."

"You are not calling that woman." Harry waggle an index finger infront of Dougie's face. "She's deranged!"

"But she's hot!" Dougie said, then glanced at me.

"But insane." Harry interrupted. "Now go find Brenna some clothes."

"Fine" Dougie rolled his eyes and gestured for me to follow him. I grabbed a slice of toast off Harry's plate and scrambled up the stairs after Dougie.

"Okay.. Underwear is in that draw, top's are in there, I don't have anyway jeans or skirts for girls..." Dougie pointed to the numerous draws and cupboards in his room. "If you're a size 14, which I doubt, you could use Trisha's clothes."

"I'm a ten." I replied shyly. Jeez, what was wrong with me? Dougie nodded and rummaged around in a draw, pulling out some three quarter lengths.

"You could wear these with a belt." He suggested.

"Umm.. sure. So, underwear?" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I wouldn't wear those ones." Dougie remarked, gulping slightly as I pulled out a pair of some red lace thongs from the pile of knickers and bra's.

"Why?" I asked.

"They chafe." he replied.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." I laughed. "I wear boxers anyway. They're way more comfortable."

"In that case, I have plenty of them." Dougie said. "First draw. Ignore the condoms."

"Should I ignore the magazines as well?" I smirked as I opened up the drawer.

"Yeah." He coughed. "So, umm... Does Daddy meet up to your expectations?"

"I didn't have expectations." I replied. "I didn't want to build my hopes up. It could have gone terribly wrong."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." He mused. "So, what do you think of him then?"

"Well, he's my dad. He's perfect in every sense of that word. I know mum's still got something for him... You reckon I could get them together?" I thought aloud, showing the trousers on at the same time, totally aware of Dougie's gaze on me.

"I don't know. Harry can't stick to one woman." Dougie pulled a face. "I'm starting to think he's gay."

I decided against telling Dougie what I had initially thought the relationship between him and my father was.

"I'm hoping he's only like that cause he still loves mum. talk about wishful thinking eh?" I smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe not." he shrugged. "I've known your dad for fourteen years and I still can't figure him out. You never know, you may be onto something there young Judd."

Monday morning Came around pretty fast and I was all set for home. The journey to the house had been overall pretty silent. Wasn't even a hint of small talk. I kinda liked the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was kind of pleasant to be quite honest. It was only when Harry pulled up outside the house I lived at that I sense some kind of tension.

"Are you coming in?" I asked as I undid my seat belt.

"I think I should stay in the car." He mumbled, hands still firmly on the steering wheel. His knuckles hand turned a white showing that his grip was tightening.

"Don't be silly. Mum will want to talk to you. Please dad." I smiled my most sickliest sweet smile I had ever tried to pull off in my life. He nodded and opened his car door. I led him up the driveway and knocked boldly on the door. Mum answered. She was silent, not tearing her eyes away from the man stood infront of her.

"Hi Beth." He smiled slightly, his hand making a feeble wave.

"Hey Harry." Her breathe seemed to leave her. "Sorry if she caused an trouble."

Typical.

Blame me.

The child that's just brought them together again.

"No trouble at all." Harry said.

"Are you sure? She can be a real handful." Mum continued.

Oh Puhlease...

"Second best day of my life when Brenna showed up." He grinned, shoving an arm around my shoulder.

"What's the first?" I asked

"The night you were conceived." dad replied.

"Oh that's nasty. Cruel. Don't! Mental Images!" I squealed pushing my hands over my ears. I was secretly rather pleased with what he had said and mum was blushing to high heaven. Oh this was sickening.

"Do you want to talk about when you can see her?" Mum asked.

"Sure. Tomorrow night, over dinner?" he suggested, the words rolling off his tongue rather smoothly. My dad, the ladies man.

"Harry Mark Christopher Judd! I haven't seen you in almost seventeen years and you're asking me out?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Then in that case I accept." She smiled. Score me! "Bre you can stay with gran."

"You can bugger off!" I snorted. "I'm not staying with that old crone!"

"I'm not leaving you on your own." Mum said. "And your gran likes company."

"But Muuummm." I moaned.

"She could stay at mine..." Harry suggested. "Dougie will be there and they get along just fine."

"I guess so." Mum finally gave in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

"'Sup Bre." Dougie greeted me at the door the following evening

"'Sup Doug." I imitated him as I entered the house, taking off my billabong cap and unzipping my jacket which he took off me to hang up.

"I see you worked your matchmaking magic pretty quickly." he said. "High five young Judd."

"It was nothing to do with me." I answered clapping my palm against his. "All down to dad. Very embarrassing actually. Talking about how and when and where I was conceived. It was terrible. Very, very embarrassing."

"Yeah, Harry's good at that. In general." Dougie laughed as we walked into the living room.

"Weird as well." I said. "Mum and dad talking to each other, being in the same room. I never thought I'd get to see that ever. It was great."

Dougie nodded in understanding and switched the TV on.

"Doug! Tink's gone into labour!" Came a yell. A man entered the room. Ack why was everyone so frigging tall these days? I recognised him immediately. Another member of McFly. Danny Jones.

"Dan this is.." Dougie began.

"Brenna." I finished off.

"You're Harry's?!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm Danny. The guy that your dad makes look beautiful."

"Who's Tink?" I asked.

"Tom's Mrs." The two men both said simultaneously.

"He's bricking it." Danny laughed.

"Why? They already have a kid together." Dougie said looking rather puzzled.

"cause they think it might be twins. I can imagine the look on his face when they told him that!" Danny said.

"Before or after he passed out?" Dougie smirked.

What is it with this guy's cruel humour?

And why do I find it strangely attractive?

"So Where's Judd Senior tonight?" Danny asked as we all sat infront of the TV.

"On a date." Dougie replied.

"With my mum." I finished off.

Danny looked at us for a few moments blankly, then got up.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He looked at his watch rather worriedly.

"Why, what have you forgotten?" Dougie eyed him rather suspiciously.

"I'm taking this girl out for a drink, then we're going to take it back to my place." He winked and grabbed at his jacket with had previously been slung across the back of the sofa. "It's been nice meeting you Brenna." He brought my hand to his lips.

"You never kiss my hand." Dougie pouted, and for a brief few seconds I did believe him to be serious.

"Ah, but Doug, you and me both know that I wouldn't be able to stop at just your hand." Danny replied, laughing rather hoarsely at his own joke afterwards. "Anyway, I'm off to pick up Kim... Yeah, Kim.. I think that's what her name was." And with that he left the room, then the house.

Part Fourteen

"Is he always such a man whore, and do you guys always dismiss an event such as labour as uninteresting?" I asked. Well, it was more like thinking out loud. How many times do I have to tell myself to not do that. I swear my mouth has a mind of it's own.

"Do you always say what's on your mind?" Dougie replied with his own question.

"yes." I answered bluntly, but truthfully.

"Okay then. What do you think of me?" He turned his body towards me, pulling his knees to his chest, clasping his hands around them. "And be honest."

"Okay." I imitated his body language as I sat opposite him on the sofa, my knees drawn up to my chest, slightly crossed at my feet. "I think you're still a teenager at heart and you don't want to get old."

"Everyone think's like that." He interrupted. I ignored him and chose to continue.

"I think you make sarcastic and hurtful remarks about people before they have a chance to injure you in the same way." I said. "I think you're only quiet because you enjoy observing the surroundings and the people in it."

Dougie was silent, his mouth agape and acting very much like a goldfish.

Opening.

Closing.

Opening.

Closing...

"I think you're scared. You have so many broken relationships because you're frightened of getting so close to someone to actually realise they could be perfect for you. You're too used to being alone in that sense, and to actually find that something scares the Sh!t out of you." I finished off. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm off to bed." I muttered, leaving Dougie to wallow on what I'd just said.

I had been way too harsh. Although, he had told me to be honest. And I had been. Brutally infact. I'm not too sure that he appreciated it though...

"How did you know all of that?!" Dougie caught up with me on the staircase, grabbing my wrist to face him.

"Because it's easy to identify my own character traits in other people." I replied simply and left him to stand on the stairs. Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Two Weeks Later

"Dad.." I began as I sat in the front passenger seat of Harry's car. Really must get into a habit of calling him dad. Mental note. "Did mum tell you what day it is today?"

"Umm, the seventh of May.. Not a clue." He replied thoughtfully. Wow, I could almost hear the cogs turning. "Why?"

"Nothing." I shrugged and sighed rather effortlessly whilst watching the scenery as we passed it by, driving through the lane.

"I can tell there's something wrong." Dad stated, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of an old Beatles song. This band was ancient. Good, but now almost a hundred years old. My dad needed a new music collection.

"Mum's forgot for the past few years anyway. It really doesn't matter." I said bluntly.

"If you're sure.." I watched as he bit his lip uneasily and glanced at me out the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure." I smiled falsely as we came to a halt. I leant in and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car. "Thanks for dropping me off at Tiff's"

"It's nothing. Just give me a ring tomorrow if you need picking up, okay?" He smiled. I nodded and shut the car door, waving as he drove away and out of sight.

"Brenna!" Tiffany squealed as she opened the front door. "I can't believe your dad let you come!"

"Yeah well, I told him it was a girly sleepover." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. It wasn't a big deal. Well, as long as the 'rentals didn't find out.

"You naughty bugger." She teased, then grinned. "You want your prezzie now?"

Seventh Of May.

No big deal.

Seventh Of May.

The Seventeenth anniversary of my life.

My birthday.

Mum always forgets.

I can't really blame dad for not knowing.

"Guess who's here?" Tiff grinned madly at me. I stared back at her blankly. "Cal."

"Cal's here?" I felt my heart thud. One of these crushes, that every teenage girl is guaranteed to get, on the hottest and most popular boy that had attended college.

"Indeed he is. He's got the hot's for you" Tiff replied almost in a whisper as we walked into her house.

It was quiet.

Too Qui-

"Happy Birthday!" Came so many yells from so many different directions.

Now, this I hadn't been expecting at all.

The party got underway pretty quickly, and I'd spent my entire night talking to the one and only Cal. Not that anyone had really taken much notice of me. They were all pretty intoxicated and I wasn't really much better. Only a tad tipsy I can assure you.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Cal whispered, slightly slurring, into my ear. He took hold of my hand and I followed, leading me upstairs.

Hey, I'd been infatuated with this guy for like ever! I was allowed to be stupidly naive and too innocent to know any better. No sooner has we reached the inside of one of the bedrooms, I was pushed down onto the bed. It was then that I became a little more sober. Kisses were being planted u my neck and my clothes were being viciously manhandled.

"Cal, no." I mumbled feebly. No response. "Cal, I mean it!" Top was being unbuttoned. "Get the fck off me!" I screamed, kicking out as hard as I could, my shin connecting with his delicate regions.

"Arghhh you bitch!" His hand slapped across my face as he fell, curled up and grimacing with pain.

I scrambled up quickly from underneath him and stumbled down the stairs. Everyone was a little too worse for wear to notice me leave the house. I walked to the end of the driveway and pulled out my mobile phone as I sat down on the small bricked wall. My finger hovered over dad's number. he'd kill me for lying. There goes that father daughter trust I've been trying to build up. So would mum. She never trusts me anyway. I came to Dougie's number. He had his house back now. I could ring him. Even if we haven't really spoken since I basically told him he acted like a grumpy recluse half the time. I dialled the number.

"Brenna, it's Two in the morning." He answered his phone sounding rather tired and annoyed.

"C..can you pick me u..up?" I asked, stumbling over my words as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"It's Two in the morning." he stated for the second time. He must think I'm retarded.

"I'm at T...Tiff's party. I told d...dad it was a sleepover." I gushed, tears now in full flow. I could be like the human Niagara falls at this rate. Supply drinking water to the third world countries at the same time.

"Then get Harry to pick you up" Dougie yawned.

"He'd kill me." I hissed, hiccupping afterwards.

"You shouldn't have lied then." He remarked, now sounding rather disinterested in the matter.

"Fine!" I pressed the cancel button on my phone and in a moment of anger threw it behind me. I jumped hearing a grunt as it hit something.

"Brenna, baby," Cal smiled picking up my phone and then chucking it somewhere in the bushes. "You ran away from me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

"Eurgh." I groaned as I gained consciousness. I was so sore. So very sore. I sat up slowly, pain surging through where I'd been violated. I sniffed, pulling my ripped shirt closer to me, tears pricking the backs of my eyes upon remembering the full extent of what had taken place before I'd been knocked unconscious. If only I'd have rung dad. Cal wouldn't have had the chance to have his way with me. I got up from the park bench I had been laid across and looked at my surroundings. I was closer to Dougie's house than anything else familiar. And no phone meant no police. And there was definitely no one about at this time of night.

I stumbled out of the park and hugged myself for warmth. I was numb anyhow. I felt broken. I scampered quickly up Dougie's drive as I saw a light on, knocking on the door continuously until there was an answer.

"For Fcks sake Brenna, go away!" He rubbed his eyes tiredly then looked me up and down, eyes widening. I don't think I was looking at my best somehow. My shirt was torn, the buckle on my skirt was ripped completely off and where clothing had once been, there were just scratch marks showing, beads of blood surfacing on top of them. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I broke into sobs as he ushered me inside. "I...I was at the party a...a...and Cal was really trying it on S...So I left and called you but he was waiting for me. I should have rang dad."

"What did he do?" Dougie asked placing his hands on my arms. I flinched under his touch, causing more uneven sobs and heavy shaking of my shoulder as I tried to keep my breathing regular.

"He took w...what I was saving." I stuttered, breathing becoming more erratic. "He said it was my birthday present."

"Calm down sweetie. I'm going to ring your dad and then we'll take you to the hospital okay?" Dougie pulled me in for a hug immediately as I cried even harder.

"I thought you hated me." I sobbed into him as he made hushing sounds, stroking my hair as he did so. "Cause of what I said about you."

"No, of course I don't." He said softly. "You just made me realise a few things that I didn't like about myself."

We pulled away out of the embrace slowly. I looked up as Dougie's eyes locked onto mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up as he brought a hand up to my face, gently pushing a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. I felt his lips against mine almost instantly. My arms travelled up and secured themselves around his neck as I parted my lips, Dougie's tongue begging access. A life time seemed to pass before my brain eventually kicked in. I pulled away pretty sharpish and Dougie knew why.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sincerely apologetic. "I'll umm.. I'll call Harry now then?"

This guy was one of my dad's best friends.

He was almost twice my age.

Jeez Brenna, think about this.

Brenna doesn't think.

Cause if she had, she wouldn't have done this...

I leant up on my tiptoes once more and our lips met again briefly.

"Don't tell dad about that." I whispered. He smiled shyly and walked off into the next room, the phone in his hands.

Once Dougie had made the phone call, dad rang mum. They were going to meet us at the hospital. Dougie had driven me and was now waiting as I sat in a hospital bed after being prodded and poked in places I had never known of.

"Well, it's going to be sore for a few days, Brenna. We've taken the samples we need and you'll get those results in a few weeks. We've administered emergency contraception and the police are outside when you're ready to speak to them." A nurse explained smiling sympathetically. I nodded in acknowledgement and felt Dougie squeeze my hand as she left the room.

"Do you want me to stay with you while the police are here?" He asked.

"I.. I don't want to be alone." I sniffed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

"Miss Judd? Would you be willing to give a statement?" A male officer asked as I sat up in bed. Dougie went to protest but the female officer interrupted.

"We realise that this is a very difficult time but it's crucial that we find him before he does this again." She spoke, smiling slightly.

"I don't want him to do it to anyone else." I said.

"Now, try and remember as much as possible for us okay, Brenna?" She smiled and pulled out a notebook. I nodded and began to speak.

"He dragged me to the park, I remember that. he kept slurring stuff to me but I couldn't make out what most of it was. He took off his trousers and I was pinned to the ground. I...I couldn't do anything to stop him." I paused slightly, breathing deeply before continuing. "He kept repeating happy birthday to me. A...and then he hit me. T...then I woke up and walked to Dougie's, and he brought me here."

"And Mr Poynter, could you describe Brenna's appearance when you saw her?" The male officer asked.

I couldn't help but think he reminded me of PC Plod from Noddy.

Must remember to keep mouth shut from now on.

I'm getting good at that.

I've been practising.

"Her shirt was ripped. I could see all cuts and scratches. Her stomach was bruised and red. Her belt buckle had been ripped clean off as well." Dougie spoke, his hand clenched in mine.

"And, what is your relationship with Miss Judd?" The male officer asked raising an eyebrow at mine and Dougie's hand clasped together.

"Friends." Dougie glared up at the man in front of him.

"And can we confirm the name of the attacker?" The woman asked quietly, obviously approaching this gentle subject with care.

"Calum Jacobs." I replied in a whisper as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Mum and dad arrived shortly afterwards. The police had left after Dougie had told them I was hardly in a state to answer any more questions than I already had. Which was true. To a certain extent. Although, perhaps it was just that I needed some time to myself. It hadn't registered what had happened until mum asked.

"No one's told us anything. What's going on?" She fussed as she sat where Dougie had been minutes before hand. He was now stood, back against the wall, looking out of the nearby window.

"T...the sleepover, was a party and.. C...Cal was there.. An...And I really liked him.. I thought he.." I trailed into sobs, still trying to talk, yet nothing came out as any sense. "..And then he...he… I couldn't stop him… I...I'm so sorry."

"Oh sweetheart!" Mum exclaimed pulling me into a hug as Dad kissed my forehead gently. I watched as Dougie walked to the door, before turning around and mouthing at me.

"I'll Text you." Was what I made out. I winked and watched as he left the room without so much as a bat of an eyelid from mum and dad.

"When I get out am I going back to yours?" I asked mum. "Cause all of my stuff is at dad's."

"You're staying with Harry permanently." She smiled, pulling away from me slightly.

"I don't understand." I frowned.

"Well," Dad began. "Your mum has found a home for people like your gran, and.."

"There are places for the psychologically disturbed/evil masterminds?" I gasped.

"Brenna!" Mum scorned. I rolled my eyes as Dad stifled a laugh and continued.

"A home for your gran.." he said. "And once the house is sold, Beth's moving in, I mean, your mums moving in."

"We wanted to take a week away somewhere soon but if you're uncomfortable being on your own with Dougie then it's okay. We don't have to go sweetie" Mum smiled, sweeping some hair out of my face to reveal my bloodshot and tired eyes.

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine." I smiled weakly.

They were going to get back together for good.

And that's all I care about.

Not forgetting the week with Dougie.

On my own.

Score!


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

Mum and dad decided not to venture on a trip for a few months. I wasn't given a reason but I assumed it was so we could all settle into the house together. And maybe they were being a little protective over me.

I was coping well if I was perfectly honest. Cal had been arrested and we were awaiting the date of the trial. I wasn't holding my breathe, but I was told to remain positive.

Dougie had text me. Numerous times actually. Mum didn't seem to notice the amount of times I'd put credit on my phone. Nor did she notice my frequent trips out of the house to "Tiffany's."

Okay, so this is the most irresponsible thing I could be doing right now. I mean, come on, he's my dads best friend. He's 12 years older than me. Something tells me this won't put me off so easily.

My phone buzzed continuously on the arm of the chair. I looked at it, checking whether it was a text message or a phone call before picking it up. I smiled discreetly to myself upon discovering the sender of the text.

_Meet me? x_

I smirked and typed my reply.

_No xx_

I placed my phone back on the arm of the chair and turned the volume of the TV up still smiling.

"She has, hasn't she?" I watched as Dad nudged mum from where they were curled up together on the sofa.

"I know that smile.." Mum beamed back up at him. They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked rather uneasily.

"Don't worry, we won't ask who he is.." Dad said. And that, was the end of the matter as far as I was concerned.

I sighed as my phone vibrated again from across my bedroom. It was now ten in the evening and Dougie's texts had started to annoy. Seriously. Maybe I shouldn't encourage him by texting back…

_Please meet me. X_

I groaned inwardly and text a quick reply, again with the usual answer, with a little added extra.

_No. Tomorrow, at Tom's. They're bringing home Riley for the 1__st__ time. x_

I turned off my phone and turned over in bed, pulling the covers over me, trying to get off to sleep. Tomorrow could prove eventful. Possibly. I hope it does.

Ack.

No.

I shouldn't think this way.

It's wrong!

Very Very Wrong!

But, it's not as if I've actually done anything.

I'm merely exploring and experimenting.

And It's really not as if I've done anything with Dougie beyond that Kiss last week.

So I'm fine.

Perfectly fine.

So, I'm not really surprised with myself when I don't feel like venturing out of my room the following morning. Nerves twist my stomach into knots and I don't understand why. We're going to say hello to the new born. That's it. Nothing more nothing less, then we're gonna bugger off home. And I'll avoid Dougie as much as possible. I'm risking too much if I do whatever I'm doing.

"Brenna, Hunny, what's wrong?" Dad said as I mulled over my cereal and prodded at it with a spoon rather disinterested.

"Nothing." I mumbled back not bothering to look up and deciding the chocolaty coloured milk looked far more interesting.

"Sweetie, you're scaring me" Dad moved around the table and knelt so he was face to face and level with me.

"I'm just tired." I yawned.

"You'll feel better once we get to Tom's." he smiled, ruffling my hair then walking out.

Great.

Just Fcking Great!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

Toms house was rather small compared to the other guys. It was more cosy, and had a very homely smell. Danny had organised a welcome home party and had to be told that strippers probably wouldn't be appropriate for such an occasion. Instead, the house had been decorated with banners such as "It's a boy."

It was a shame that Danny couldn't even get the sex of the baby correct, resulting in his defence of, "They had no girlie ones left." But hey, it was the thought that counted.

I was doing quite well at this little gathering. Dad was introducing me to like everyone. My heart did a small leap every time he said, "This is my daughter, Brenna." The highlight of the evening had to be my own grandparents showing up. Dads side of course. They hadn't even been told about me yet. Mum and dad wanted them to be surprised. They achieved that.

"Mum," Dad greeted gran at the door. She smiled and looked behind him, to me in the doorway. I moved slightly behind dad, shy of what they might think of me. Harry pulled me round to face my grandparents and held my hand tightly.

"This is Beth's daughter." He said. "My daughter."

"From when-" My Granddad began to question.

Dad nodded with a grin and put an arm around my shoulder.

"She looks just like Beth." Gran remarked, "But she's definitely got something about her that reminds me of you."

I smiled shyly and looked to the floor, still unable to say anything.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I looked up as Gran spoke to me, kindly and gently, rather how Harry had first acknowledged me in his living room.

"Bre. I er.. mean.. Brenna" I replied stumbling over my wording.

"Brenna.." Tink whispered from the corner of her mouth. I'd just sat down next to her. She looked too busy cradling her new born to be bothered about anything else around her so I hadn't yet said anything. I looked up cautiously and she smiled. "Would you mind taking Riley off me while I nip to the loo?" She asked.

"I urm.. Well.." I stammered as Tink placed the small bundle of blankets into my arms. She moved away and walked out of the room quickly.

Great.

I'm left Holding the baby.

Literally.

So, it's not all bad.

This lil thing is cute.

Very little.

Very, very little.

Definitely a moment to Awh in my head.

Awh-ing out loud may cause little tears of Awhness to appear.

And we wouldn't be wanting that.

Also must remember that Awhness or Awh-ing is not a word.

"Where's Tink?" Tom asked. I looked up to see him standing infront of me, with Dougie with him.

Shoot.

So much for avoiding him.

"She went to the toilet." I answered. "Would you like Riley back now?"

"No, you're a natural." Tom grinned, then turned seeing his eldest daughter at the grand old age of two, trying to push her small fingers into a plug socket. "Morgan-Alexis Fletcher! Get away from there!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Heyy you guys, sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been pretty ill, and I'm still not one hundred percent. Hope you're all still around.  
Here's the next chapter  
x_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Moments passed before I turned my attention back to baby Riley. Her stirring in my arms tore my gaze away from Dougie's eyes. I felt a dip in the sofa as he sat beside me, leaning over so it looked as if his attention was focused on Riley.

"I can't get you out of my head." He mumbled, his voice so quiet and his smile making Riley giggle. Our position simply looked as if we were cooing over the newborn.

"Okay." I replied simply in the same tone of voice that he had used previously.

"I mean, not getting out of my head. It's rather irritating actually." He remarked.

"Yes, you really do know how to charm a girl don't you?" I sighed.

"Harry's going to kill me if he finds out." Dougie said sounding rather disheartened.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked, glancing at him momentarily.

"To ask, if me and you could be a we. Just to see what happens.." He shrugged.

"Dad can't get mad at what he doesn't know about." I said.

Something tells me I just made a huge mistake.

Yet, something else tells me I'm going to enjoy this.

A lot.

"Thank you Brenna. You're a life saver!" Tink smiled as she walked back into the room, taking Riley out of my arms once more.

Thank God.

Any longer and I may not have let go.

"She's so small." Mum cooed later that night, a small bundle of Riley in her arms as Dad's arms snaked around her waist from behind. "Tink, she's beautiful."

Tink smiled as Tom held her closer.

"Kind of makes you want one of your own." Dad said, his head lolling against mums shoulder, both beaming at the baby mum was holding.

What?

He just said…

I moved myself from the room, thinking I hadn't been noticed. I walked out onto the patio in the back garden and snuck behind a wall, keeping me from sight. I took a sharp intake of breathe as hot tears rolled ferociously down my cheeks.

"Brenna?" I heard. I looked up seeing Dougie step into view underneath the light of the garden lamp. "What's wrong?"

I felt two arms being laced around me, resting on my hips quite comfortably. I sniffed and wiped at my teary eyes.

"I'm being forgotten." I whispered rather frustrated as more tears filled the previous places.

"Forgotten? How?" Dougie asked, removing his hands from me and shoving them into his pockets.

"What dad said. About a baby. I know all I'll ever be to him and mum is their seventeen year old mistake." I sobbed. I, nor Dougie noticed the person watching on from the now open patio doorway.

"Brenna, I'm sure they don't think that!" Dougie tried to reassure me, now becoming aware of the presence of another person only feet away from us.

"Not once have I ever been told I'm loved. Not even from my own mother. I don't need pity." I mumbled and pushed past him, straight into the chest of my father, whom immediately welcomed me into his embrace.

"Don't ever think I don't love you, Brenna." He kissed the top of my head. "When your mum moved away there's not a day that went by that I didn't think about what that baby would have been like. My eyes or Beth's. Boy or girl. Your mum found out she was pregnant and we were so happy. I never stopped loving that baby, Brenna. I never stopped loving you. I don't want to forget you and I never will."

I felt warm droplets on my shoulder, soaking into my t-shirt. I looked up, seeing dad trying to hide his own tears.

"I love you too, dad." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**  
**_Look! I've returned, baring more fiction than usual; because this all joins together and it'd be a bit dumb splitting the parts up. Although, there is a __**warning**__ on this part. It gets a bit graphic towards the end. ahem. So if you don't like reading rudeydudey parts, you can read up to the word "stairs", then you can pretend you read about the fumbling.   
Waheyyy!_

Btw.  
Totally not better yet. I'm getting better gradually.

Enjoy  
Sam  
x****

Chapter Fourteen

"The Pub!" Danny announced.

"What about it?" Dougie yawned as he, dad and I walked back in to the living room. Me and dad still trying to clear up our tears.

"We're going to take a trip down there." Tom explained.

"I'm not leaving the children here on their own." Tink stated firmly.

"Well, I'm staying, so I can keep an eye on them." shrugged and sat down next to dad who had just that minute parked his bum before mum had seated herself upon his lap.

Yum.

Just what the teenage daughter wants to see.

Her parents eating each others faces.

"They're a handful.." Tink bit her lip sounding still a little uneasy.

"I'll stay too." Dougie chirped. "I'll stick out like a boner with you lot all in couples and groping."

"See, that's that sorted." Danny grinned and took Alyza, his date for the evening, by the hand pulling her towards the door.

So they went.

They all buggered off

I would have thought Tink would have had some issues over leaving baby Riley, but Tom found it quite easy to persuade her otherwise.

And then there were two.

Me and Doug.

Doug and I.

Brenna and her lover from Ancient times.

No wait,

Brenna and her lover from The Land _Before_ Time.

Dougie teh dinosaur!

Oh yes, that's rather becoming, and fitting, don't you think?

Hey, that sounds rather classy and attractive actually.

"So..." I began, unable to finish. What?! I couldn't think of anything of interest to say, apart from _'yes, fckable'_, and that's hardly appropriate.

"So.." Dougie mimicked me. "Erm... want to watch TV?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, blushing when I noticed his gaze, realising I hadn't yet answered his question.

Ack.

Someone give me a reason to kiss him!

_'He's Hot'_ Brain is screaming.

That's reason enough for me.

I moved closer to him on the sofa, kneeling on the cushions, looking down at him. His eyes followed mine, his lips curved into a mischievous smile as he moved his head, lips capturing mine. I shuffled slightly, one knee now either side of him and sat on his lap, our kiss still in tact.

Oh... My... Wow.

Now's definitely not a good time to wonder what would happen if everyone were to walk back into the house.

Ooh, that would be a rather sticky situation.

I don't think this is the best of ideas.

Thinking about everything other than what Dougie is trying to do.

He's not exactly failing in that either.

I smiled against Dougie's lips upon hearing him moan slightly. I let out a small giggle as I felt a small stirring underneath me from Dougie's ahem other regions. I shifted how I was sat, he simply moaned louder.

"Doug," I broke our contact. "If you want that, I'd prefer my first wanted time to be in or on a bed."

"Are you sure?" He breathed heavily.

I nodded with a smile, instantly grabbed around the middle and picked up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck as he carried me up the stairs.

Woah now.

This is an odd sensation.

Never been naked infront of a boy before.

Boy?

Man...

Boy. Man. Thing. SEXXX!

I'm feeling a little self conscious.

Scared.

Shoot!

I don't want it to hurt again.

I looked away as Dougie rolled a condom on. He looked up, trying to meet my gaze.

I don't think I looked too eager..

"Brenna, if you don't want to, you don't have to." He looked on at me worriedly. "I can easily relieve this myself."

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling a little embarrassed now to say the least. My voice reduced to a whisper "I just... I'm a little scared. I'm ready for this, but... I don't want the pain, from when..."

"I would never hurt you." Dougie spoke firmly, "Ever." he repeated, before kissing me softly. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

Okay, that just did it for me.

I lay back on the bed, he followed.

Who's bed was this?

Awfully lumpy.

Hope this wasn't the master bedroom.

Good thing Tom can't find out.

I snaked my hands around the back of his head, pulling him closer to me, our lips meeting. His hands stroked down my waist and to my hips, and as if reacting to his movements, my legs parted for him to kneel in between them.

"Now.." I whispered before Dougie's tongue sought access to the confines of my mouth. I closed my eyes, feeling him position himself over me as well as unbuttoning my shirt. The tied off thongs I had been wearing were discarded and I was left in nothing but my bra, and I highly doubted that Dougie would leave me in that.

I winced and whimpered as I felt Dougie push himself into me. He stopped immediately, breaking our kiss and looking into my eyes for some reassurance. I nodded for him to continue. He did so, and instead of his lips returning to mine, his kisses travelled from my neck and collarbone to my stomach. My mind now completely taken off the pain, not that there was any left to effect me, my breathing deepened as did his.

My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer as I grabbed hold of the bed sheets beside me. This was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Well, I hadn't felt it before. So technically...

"Brenna, you're so..." He finished with a loud moan. He pulled me up from the bed and kneeled so I slid over him. His hands travelled south and to my hips, moving around to my buttocks. I gasped as I was slammed against him, further than I had gone yet, the farthest we could possibly have reached.

Dougie's arms snaked up my back and in one swift movement I felt my bra unclip and slide off me. Our Bodies touched, hip to hip, chest to chest, lips to lips. Beads of sweat broke from each others bodies' as we continued to move as one. All sensible thoughts left my mind long ago. I just had to ride this out. Literally.

A loud passion filled sigh left my lips abruptly, startling myself as well as Dougie who simply grinned before his lips met with my naked breasts. I bit my lip, trying not to voice my pleasure again. This was proving to be a difficult task as the slightest movement now made both of us that little bit closer and vocal.

"Fck!" Dougie exclaimed, as I tensed around him. All attempts I'd made of being quiet were now failing rapidly as I let out short sharp and loud moans each and every time I pushed against him. My back arched and my body shuddered as I came to my end. I collapsed against Dougie, his face scrunched up and he groaned something inaudible as he came.

"Wow." Dougie whispered, kissing me as we remained in the same position, still clinging on to each others sweat ridden body. I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted. "The best..." He panted, fingers trailing up my sides gently. "I've ever..." he made sure he had my eye contact. "Ever had."


	15. Chapter 15

_Oosh. It's nice seeing there's still interest aha. Ahaha. Guess who had like a huge coughing fit in class today? –raises hand- I'm way not in to Asthma attacks. Grrr. –shakes fist at her lungs-. I'm freezing and have an inhaler near me 24/7 aha. Damn illness! Here's the next chapter. Reviews verr welcome, or do I really need to say that still? _

**Chapter Fifteen**

Okay, now everyone knows Harry Judd is my dad.

And I mean everyone.

Well, everyone who watched BBC One today at 9 O'clock.

Hot gossip apparently.

Got invited to some pano-

Urmm..

Pano-whatsamathingy show.

About finding lost relatives.

Dad thought it was a good idea to tell the world. I thought he didn't want people knowing. That was not the case at all. No, indeed.

It went out on the air tonight.

Holy crap, I'm so never going to watch that.

I don't know how McFly can watch themselves on TV. It would be so cringe worthy. I mean, Danny loves watching stuff back, he likes to be able to check himself out from behind without turning around. But, other than that... Come on.. I don't think so!

Nope, never in a million years will I watch that.

"Guess what I recorded." Mum sang as me and Dad walked in through the door. Dad went to speak up before mum sharply interrupted. "No, Harry, I wouldn't dare show that Brenna.."

Oh, wonderful..

"What then?" He asked puzzled.

"My daughter's first television appearance." She beamed. Oh Dear Sweet Mother Of Jesus. "We can watch it now."

I groaned and dad just grinned, giving me a small sideways hug.

"Let her have her moment." he spoke. "And anyway, you're going to have to get used to the limelight.."

"How am I?" I asked. He walked ahead of me in to the living room. "How am I?" I repeated. He simply laughed and shook his head, sitting down as mum made sure the TV was on the right setting.

I've never been so embarrassed in my life.

My nose looks huge on that show.

And wayyyy too much foundation.

How orange did they want me to look?

Stupid BBC.

No wonder Kat Slater was so bright.

And that David Dickingson.

And all the time I thought they used the bottle too much.

"Harry, did you have any idea that Brenna, your daughter existed?" I watched the interviewer ask.

Hello, you didn't have to remind him his daughter was called Brenna.

Honestly, they must think we're so simple.

I was quite intrigued actually by this. I'd not heard any of what Dad had said in his interview. I'd done mine and that was it.

Oosh.

Rather interesting now.

"To be honest, no." He said. "I was told that my girlfriend had miscarriaged, I didn't have a daughter. Still felt connected some how. She existed in here somewhere." He tapped his chest momentarily.

"So, how did you go about finding out who your Dad was?" Oh god, it's me. They've cut to my interview. Damn them!

"Mum had always told me who my dad was. My gran ruled over us though. But, you come to a point in your life, this point is probably different for everyone, but when you reach it, you realise that if there's something missing you have to find it. I always told myself from day one that even if he didn't want to know me at least he would know I was there." Was my answer.

I sound so common on TV.

Didn't think my accent was that bad.

Compared to dad I sound like some nineteenth century house maid and he's my master who lives 'up in big 'ouse. Just up 'an to yer first left, Sir. Don't mind Dougeh, 'e's my lover from the land befo' time.'

Okay, maybe not.

I smiled feeling mum and dad both put their arms around me.

This is what I've waited my whole life for.


	16. Chapter 16

_Heyy again you guys.  
I'm in a rush at the mo, so here's the next chapter.  
THANKYOU for all of your reviews! It means a lot!_

xoxo

**Chapter Sixteen**

I groaned seeing Dougie's name come up on the screen of my mobile. Wonder what he wants. You know, not as if he's not spoken to me for three days since out ahem moment in Tom's bedroom.

Yes, it was Tom's bedroom. We blamed it on Danny.

He was drunk. He can't remember anyway.

_One Message Received__: Dougie_

May as well look at it, at least. What could possibly be the harm in that?

Exactly.

None whatsoever.

_Beautiful, Why haven't you spoke to me? X_

What?! Me not spoken to him? He's highly mistaken. I'll show him. Stupid... Urm... Dinosaur! Aha!

_Dino, you__ are ignoring me. (no kiss)_

This could be rather amusing now I think of it. I'm surprised he even knows how to work a mobile phone at his age. I shall ask him what he wants for christmas in next message I thinks. Oh yesh.. Here comes another reply.

_Y Judd, You ignored me. All week. I miss yo__u. X_

Oh..

_Pugs, Then y didnt you say any__thing... I miss you too. xXx_

Shite, Christmas present, I forgot.. I'll ask next time. Like now.

_Bre, I tho__ught you regret it. Sorry. X_

Oh what a tit!

_Doug, you're an idiot. Dnt be sorry. What do__ you want for Christmas? xXx_

I turn my phone away from dad as he tried to spy on what am texting and to whom. This could be awkward. I jumped, my phone flying out of my hands as it buzzed again. Sht! I watched as it landed on dad's lap. He picked it up and frowned slightly.

Oh god!

He's read it!

What will I do?

"How do you even work this thing?" he handed it back to me, it was still lit up. Nothing had been touched. Thank you! I shrugged and got up, making sure there were no prying eyes.

_I'm told that on a daily basis. I dont need my girlfriend telling me the same. I want you for xmas. Wrapped in a big pink bow. Just the bow__, and forget the big. Why? X_

I grinned and text a rather cruel reply.

_I saw a really cute zimmer frame in the charity shop, I'm off to be my little dinosaur...xXx_

Mum and dad finally decided on a date for their excursion.

After about another three months of Umming and Aahing over whether I would be mentally stable or whether it was okay to leave me with Dougie.

Seriously, anyone would think I was sleeping with him.

Wait.

That didn't work to my advantage.

Okay, it's not like they know I'm sleeping with him.

So, I was packed off and sent to Dougie's.

Not that I complained.

No, indeed.

I was rather excited about this little escapade.

I liked to feel a little naughty, and Dougie gave me chance to do this.

No one was any the wiser to what me and Dougie had embarked on. Our little 'thing' had since grown into something that was well… a little more than a 'thing'.

What?

I don't know how else to put it!

I'm speechless at my own actions.

I'm dating my Fathers bestfriend.

How wrong is that?

Yet how could I not do this?

Our first night in his large abode, I was told that in no way was I expected to jump into bed with him. We had come to an understanding that this 'thing' would not be about sex, like it seemed to be at Tom's party.

I was told I was too special to be manhandled.

I was too special to have that thrust upon me.

I smiled feeling lips upon mine as I awoke. I opened my eyes seeing Dougie staring back at me, his eyes seemed to smile at me.

"Hello." I beamed.

"Hi." He blinked shyly. "Breakfast, Young Judd?"

"Why, are you cooking?" I asked.

"Cornflakes." He grinned back at me.


	17. Chapter 17

_Woot. You guys. Saw McFly on Friday night. Was a fair bit awesome. I shant say much, I don't want to spoil the gig for other fans by my endless ramblings. So, I'll make this brief.  
YUM.FIT.BAND.MCFLY.WEEEEE.  
I think that clears it all up.  
Here's the next chapter._

xoxox

**Chapter Seventeen**

Okay, so instead of boring you with all of my happenings with Douglette over the week... Yes, he's earnt himself a nickname. I got fed up of being 'Young Judd' all the while. I did warn him what would happen if he didn't stop. Cuhh... So yes... instead of boring you with all of the kissing and the cuddling and the general "Oh, lets not ever part from each others sight, not even for the bathroom.".. I'm cutting straight to the point.

"Your dad is a tit." Dougie exclaimed, slamming the phone down. I was meant to be packing my bags that day. Dad had decided he and mum wouldn't be returning from their little holiday for another day. Not really a decision of his own, but the flight had been cancelled. And being as there was no flight from wherever they'd buggered off to till tomorrow, they were stuck. I don't think I was all that bothered. "They can't get back by tonight."

"You make it sound as if you want rid of me." I said.

Seriously.

It did sound that way.

I was rather hurt actually.

Knob.

"I do have a key. I'll go now if you like." I mumbled

"No..." He raised an eyebrow at me and sat with me on the sofa, snaking an arm around my shoulders. "McFly have been asked to attend a premiere. What's the point if only three turn up?"

"Well, just take someone else and say his flight got delayed. It's a no brainer." I replied bluntly.

That was a rather simple solution..  
Wasn't it?  
Or am I imagining?  
A super genius wouldn't be needed for that now..

"You could come." He announced to the room, that consisted of me, him and the lizards in the tank.

"Why would I want to?" I asked plainly.

"It's the red carpet." He said. "The red carpet!"  
"And who would you say I was?" I asked.

"You'll be going as Harry Judd's daughter, great friends of McFly." Dougie answered. "Because that's who you are... unless you are an imposter. Which would make it a lot more easier to date you. Less hot, but easier. Less fun as well."  
"Doug? Trailing off the subject, mate." I laughed. "but I'd need to dress fancy. I don't do fancy."  
"You're hot whatever you wear. Go naked. I wouldn't care." He shrugged, smirking.

"But wouldn't you be jealous of all the men gawping at me?" I pouted.

"I'd be one of them." He grinned, he paused seeing the frown upon my face. "Well, just wear what you want!"  
"I will." I stated. "When is it?"

"Eight o'clock." He said.

I looked at the clock. It was only Five.

"Oh, okay." I leant back into him once more and pulled my feet and legs up onto the sofa, getting comfortable.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Dougie asked.

"It's only five o'clock. I'd be ready in fifteen minutes." I said.

Daft boy.

"Now, this, is why you're the perfect girl." He sighed, trailing his hand up and down my waist before walking his fingers under my top.

"Any further, Poynter, and you won't see those fingers again." I said quite calmly. The movement stopped, his hand rested quite comfortably under my shirt on my stomach.

"But she doesn't want to." Dougie complained into his phone. The argument had been rather drawn out for the past half an hour. He'd only rang management to tell them I'd be taking my dad's place at the premier. "She's not a dressy kind of girl. No, she's not a boy, she just... No... I could ask... She'll say no though. Oh come on, that's really not fair. Fine. I'll tell her."

Oh dear.

He's not looking too pleased.

It's bad news.

"It looks like tonight you'll have to look like a girl." Dougie said to me. I frowned and tried my best to understand what he meant by that. Do I not look like a girl already? "You have to frock up."

"I have to what up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Frock up. Dress up. Be formal." He shrugged. "Or you can't go."

"That's not fair!" I stated.

"I know." He sighed.

"Well, what are you wearing?" I asked.

"Don't know. I'll find something. I have about twelve suits to choose from." Dougie shrugged.

"But I don't have anything fancy to wear." I sulked.

"Management are sending Gabrielle round. She fumbles around with clothes a lot. She's bringing you some stuff to choose from." Was his reply.

"What if I don't like them?" I frowned.

"Will you stop acting like a fcking teenager?!" He exclaimed top of his voice.

"I _am_ a teenager." I got up from the sofa. "You seem to forget that a lot."

He didn't bother saying anything in reply.

I stormed off upstairs for half an hour as I recall, waiting for Gabrielle to arrive.

To be quite honest, I was being awkward for the sake of being awkward.

And what was so wrong with me being a teenager anyway?

If he expects me to grow up just like that, then he's got another thing coming.

He's going to regret he said that.

I'll make sure of it.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hii guys. Another chapter. Gotta be quick, am not meant to be on the computer right now. Eeep, thank you for the reviews! More are welcome!  
xoxox_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Brenna, Gabrielle's here." Dougie knocked on the bedroom door. I opened it, pulling Gabrielle inside before shutting the door in Dougie's face. He won't see this outfit until I'm in the bugger.

"Hey." Gabrielle smiled, waving at me. I smiled and sat down on the bed.

"So," I began. "What have we got?"

Gabrielle placed her dry clean bags on to the bed beside me and started unzipping them all. Seven outfits in all. These didn't look like £300 jobs like my prom dress was. No sir, these were more classy, and not to mention way more expensive than I could ever afford to wear.

Kerching!

"Well, this is a rather formal occasion. And I picked out these, I doubt you would have wanted to go for the young innocent look. Danny says you're quite the rebel when you want to be. So, I went for a few items that are a little shy, but perhaps reveal a streak in your personality?" Gabz gushed. It appeared she was a little shy herself upon making new acquaintances. "Are there any that you particularly want to try on?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed rather quickly as I eyed an emerald green number. I pointed to it, my eyes lighting up when she picked it up and placed it in my arms. I scurried quickly in to the bathroom.

I definitely don't want to try anymore on.

This was it.

The dress.

Dougie would die.

Hopefully.

Not literally.

I check back in the mirror and smile.

I'd never looked like this before. I looked made up, girlie, and older. Much older. Not like a granny but atleast twenty I was sure. I smiled and turned around in it, observing how the dress followed after me, a small trail at the back. The front of the dress was loose, the cleavage was low and the material came to a halt just above my naval, where it was gathered in for a corset at the front. The back of the dress was half missing, the way it had meant to be, my back was on full show and the lower part of my back was just about covered before the dress formed a bustle over my rear..

Yes, I really can't wait to see Dougie's face.

"Are you ready?!" Dougie called through my door. Gabz was still with me, helping me with my hair and make up. It was nearing Seven O'clock now, and Dougie had been pounding on my door for half an hour at the very least.

"Go wait downstairs." I said, as I hugged Gabrielle goodbye. She walked out of the door, careful for Dougie not to see me. She guided him downstairs and left the house.

"Brenna! The limo is here! You're doing this on purpose!" He called up the stairs.

I opened the bedroom door and walked out on to the landing. I watched Dougie's face change expression as I walked down the stairs towards him, careful not to tread on the dress itself.

"Do you think this is girly enough?" I pouted, jumping off the last step.

"Shoes." He grinned. I shook my head. "Show me your shoes."

I groaned and lifted the dress up slightly, being faced with a pair of my battered blue converse.

What?

I can't walk in heels.

"Amazing," he leant in to kiss me. I pulled back.

"No." I said. He looked on at me puzzled. "You were being Age-ist."

"I was not!" he retorted. "You were being childish."

"Oh stop being a middle aged grump." I scowled. He raised an eyebrow and I then realised what I'd just said. "Sorry."

"Are we getting in the car then?" He ground his teeth together looking thoroughly Pissed off.

"In a minute." I replied.

"No, now, you've had enough time alread-"

I threw my arms around his neck, slamming my own mouth against his. "Less talking, more tongue action." I smirked when pulling away.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews you guys. Fandy, Zukielove, Nikki17timphy, Kenzie, you're all amazing. Ima gonna start replying to you all individually now I'll have more time over Christmas Holidays._

Here's the next chapter  
xoxox

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You look very smart Tom." I smiled, stepping into the limo that had been provided for us, Tom and Danny already sat inside.

"Thankyou. You look beautiful, Brenna." He smiled back at me, taking my hand, helping me into the car as I tripped slightly.

"Well, you know.. Just a little something I was forced to wear..." I rolled my eyes.

"That dress is erm... Revealing." Danny coughed. I looked over at him noticing his gaze was fixed upon my chest.

"Danny stop gawping and let her get in the freaking car!" Dougie snapped from behind me. I smirked to myself as Danny shuffled over, allowing me access to the seat.

Oh, No.

He's not jealous at all of people gawping at me.

No indeed.

Tsk!

"You do look... Wow." Danny commented.

"Thankyou." I smiled shyly.

Stop blushing you moron! Why can't I take compliments? And why do I end up looking like a lobster afterwards. I glanced up, noticing Dougie's look of displeasure and looked back down in to my lap. Something tells me that this wasn't going to be the fun night I'd originally planned it to be.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. Perhaps my silence wasn't a usual occurence.

"Oh.. I... Ermm.. Never been to one of these thing's before." I shrugged quietly.

"Awwh... You guys, she's all nervous!" Danny announced to the whole car.

"You'll be fine." Tom beamed. "They get easier the more you go to, and you look stunning. Nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, just make sure you don't trip up in your..." Danny lifted my dress up.. "Converse?"

"Umm.. Yeah.. I didn't want to risk the stiletto's Gabrielle offered me." I replied.

"Gabrielle? Where is she? What was she wearing? Did she say anything about me? Did she smell of coconut? Why was she round Doug's house?" He turned to Dougie. "Doug, are you having an affair with my girlfriend? Are you doing her without me? She's too young for you. She's only 24."

I snorted with laughter suddenly.

How ironic.

It's time's like these I wish people knew.

Just so we could share the joke.

Will have to let Tiff know.

"Seriously, are you dating Gabz? I mean, it's okay if you are but.. you know I'm like in love with her. I'm going to marry her. So, like.. are you dating?" Danny asked. Dougie hadn't yet managed to get a word in edgeways and it didn't seem like he would anytime soon. Up until he said..

"Dude, I'm seeing someone. But it's not Gabrielle."

I continued to look out of the window, seemingly disinterested in the matter. I was quite the reverse actually. I was rather hoping Danny would question Dougie's confession. And I wasn't surprised in the slightest when the questions came rolling in.

"You didn't tell us you were seeing someone." Danny stated, sounding a little hurt. "You always tell me. We compare notes."

They compare notes?

Still?

At the ages of 29 and 30?

Oh... Boys... that's bad.

Dougie merely shrugged. "Forgot."

"Is she hot?" Danny asked. Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at me whilst shaking his head. I returned the look and my gaze returned to the outside of the limo.

"She's alright."

Alright?

I know I'm no oil painting but he could at least make me feel a little pretty once in a while, especially as I'm sitting right infront of him. The cheek!

"Is she good?" Danny lean forward in his seat. "You know... Give me all the details."

"Mind blowing." Dougie grinned. I swear, if he says anymore .. "But, she's a bit of a fridge. Sometimes I wonder if she's worth the wait."

I've had enough.

"Can you guys not talk about taking advantage of girls please." I whispered, now feeling a little delicate. "I know all about that and I'd rather not listen to your own stories on what you think is a bit of fun."


	20. Chapter 20

_****_

_Heyarrrr.  
All replies to reviews are at the bottom of this chapter.  
Story is coming to a climax now. But then again, it has a few.  
xoxox_

**Chapter Twenty**

"Brenna, are you okay?" Tom asked, as we got out of the limo. Tom had asked for us to be dropped off at the back of the building so we could chat, and avoid the crowds as I'd begun to cry. Dougie and Danny went to step out to follow but Tom forced them back. "You go in. If anyone asks, I'm going to be late. Okay? We're going to go in at the other entrance."

The car reversed back and continued around to the front of the building.

"You didn't have to do that." I hiccupped.

I always do that when I cry.

Hiccup.

"I didn't think you'd want to face all of those people while you're crying." Tom smiled sympathetically. I tried to return the smile, finding that all escaped were tears and loud sobs as tom opened his arms for me to fall in to them. "What Danny and Doug said was out of order sweetheart. They didn't mean to upset you."

No.

Danny probably didn't.

Dougie, I'm not so sure now.

"I feel sick." I mumbled, holding my stomach and opening my eyes to find the world was spinning. Good lord, what an unpleasant experience. Tom grabbed hold of me as I tried, and failed to steady myself. "This doesn't feel too good. Tom, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Thank you for telling me in advance." He chirped, holding me up. "Have you had anything alcoholic?"

I shook my head, blinking rapidly as I tried to make sense of my surroundings. My head was in the clouds and beyond, my eyesight began to blur and fade. I fell from Tom's grip, kneeling, crouching over as vomit travelled up me throat, burning as I threw up.

"Bre, what's wrong?" Tom panicked, kneeling beside me. I groaned, crying out with pain.

"My dress is ruined." I murmured, feeling it tear. I don't think I made much sense after that. I remember being carried somewhere. It was a blue room. I remember that.

"She's burning up." I heard Danny say worriedly. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Tom snapped. Sounded like he'd already been asked that question a few times.

"Maybe we should go and get someone." Danny mused. "Doug, what's up?"

"She's bleeding." Came the quiet reply.

"What? Where? I don't see any... Oh." Danny's speech came to a halt. I'm bleeding? "Where's it coming from?"

I felt my dress being lifted up.

"Shit!" Tom exclaimed. "We're ringing for an ambulance."

"Why? What is it?" Danny asked.

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting from the light above me. I turned my head, taking in the surroundings of the room I was in. Tom stood, his back to me, nattering in to a phone quite quickly, barely audible if you were like me and didn't understand gobbledygook. Danny and Dougie stood, staring each other out over my body. Dougie raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I thought that blood was normal." Danny shrugged.

"There's a fcking puddle!" Dougie yelled, turned to Tom. "Why isn't anyone here yet?"

"There's traffic. Cause of the premier." He replied, looking down at me, noticing I was awake.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Brenna, Dougie's going to stay with you while I go get someone. Danny, you can go out to look for the ambulance." Tom said.

Blimey, he really did like to take charge of the situation didn't he?

Think I'm going to puke again.

Over Dougie.

Bstard.

Why would I want to be left with him?

"Here." Dougie thrust a bucket towards me as I sat up. Maybe the look on my face said more than I thought it did. I noticed the other two men leave quickly as the distinct feeling of pain spasmed again.

"What's... wrong?" I winced, curling up from the pure immensity of the hurt I was feeling. "Where am I bleeding from?"

Dougie looked down, kneeling level with me. His face flushed a rather unflattering red before he whispered in my ear. "Your.. umm...From.. From your below."

"From my..." I trailed off, feeling a little bit more than a dampness between my legs.

Oh dear.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Drunk Enough To Dance**__: awwh. I loved writing Danny's character in this. And he's even more outrageous with silly things to say in the sequel.  
__**Kelsey**__: Eee. I'm chuffed everyone likes Danny's little er… Dannyisms._

_**Proud2bshort7**__: Awh bless you Love. I'll try my best.  
__**Kathryne**__: Things may get better, but at the moment, they're only getting worse._

_**Zukielove:**__I did mention you! How awesome. Lol. Thank you love, it means a lot to me._

_**Alexis rage**__: Thank you Love. I will!  
__**Diva51048**__: THANKYOU. All will be revealed eventually. Don't worry._

_**Littledevildrummagirl:**__ Yes, perhaps she should have. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Calm down." Dougie hissed seeing me panic. My breathing increasing rapidly, my heart pounding faster.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. This may have been the fourth time of me asking the same question. Why couldn't he answer me?!

"I don't fcking know!" He yelled. I let out a small whimper and looked to my lap. I felt a hand clasp around one of my own. "Sorry." He spoke softly. I nodded, my eyes feeling heavier.

Sleep would be good around about now.

I'm knackered.

"Stay awake!" Dougie scorned, slapping me across the face.

How bloody rude!

I'm trying to nap!

"Go away!" I murmured.

"Don't sleep!" He exclaimed. "You've lost too much blood."

"Like you'd care anyway." I muttered, hardly having the strength to even glance up at him.

"Thats not true." He stated.

"But I'm a fridge freezer... I'm not worth the wait. I'm not worth the hassle.." I mumbled, finally slipping in to an unconscious state.

Tonight was definitely not going how I had planned.

It was all his fault.

Probably more than I realised at the time.

"How long till Harry and Beth get here?" Tom asked.

"Few hours." Dougie replied quietly.

"Is Gabrielle going to visit?" Danny piped up.

"What are we going to tell them?" Tom continued, ignoring Danny's question.

"I don't know. Listen, Tom, I don't think... I think I'm going to head home. I'm no good with this kind of thing." Dougie said. Tom nodded and watched Dougie leave.

My eyes followed Dougie as he walked out of view. The guys may have been having a conversation outside my hospital room, it didn't mean I'd be totally oblivious to what they were talking about, especially seen as the walls here were like paper.

They hadn't even come in to me yet. The doctor visited them but not me. You'd have thought it would have been the opposite way around. It looked like it was bad news. Well, it had to be really... I'd almost died. I'd been in surgery for two hours. What could be right?

"Brenna?" Tom popped his head around the door. I hadn't noticed that Danny was no where in site. I frowned slightly. "He went to fetch Gabrielle." Tom answered my question before I'd asked.

"Is it bad?" I whispered.

"Well, you're better now..." Tom tried to smile. "But Harry and Beth are going to want an explanation."

"An explanation for what?" I asked puzzled.

Now what was he talking about?

I'm not a freaking mind reader!

"You have no idea? At all?" He questioned. I shook my head.

Silence.

More silence.

"Tom? What should I know that I don't?" I felt a lump forming in my throat.

Good lord, I'm dying aren't I?

"You had a miscarriage.."

_**Gen: **__Hopefully she'll be okay. I can't promise anything I'm afraid. LMAO how many times do you read it?  
__**crazededgefan: **__ I believe that's your question answered :P_

_**Mcfan of Dougie: **__Yeah, it just goes to show how much Dougie hasn't really grown up, or perhaps how he still can't bring himself to say certain things._

_**Diva51048: **__Thankyou, love. I love you for reading. I will try my hardest to read AND review your story. I think I'll go look right now.  
_

_Cheers you guys!  
xox_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I think I'm going to throw up again.

Seriously.

No wonder Dougie had bolted.

"I didn't even know I was..." I began. I couldn't finish.

I was pregnant.

I was...

I had something living inside of me.

I didn't even know.

"It was ectopic." Tom sat on the edge of my bed, ready in case I needed a hug.

I need a hug!

"They had to operate. If we hadn't have got you in here when we did, you might not have been around any more." He continued.

"Doesn't that mean I can't have kids?" My eyes widened. "Don't they remove stuff?"

"They removed a tube. Don't worry. You've still got another one." He smiled, pulling me in for the hug I'd been wanting to ask for. "You want to talk about it?"

"I would if I could Tom." I sighed. "But I don't want to lose you guys."

"You wouldn't get rid of us even if you tried." He laughed lightly, stopping upon seeing I wasn't joking. "Seriously though, Brenna. I'm here. Confidential Tom at your service."

"You won't tell Anyone?" I asked. "You won't tell mum or dad?"

"Well.." he started to look a little hesitant.

Wimp.

I knew he'd back out.

Grrr.

"Please Tom. It's nothing illegal. I swear." What? Technically it wasn't.

"I... I guess so." He frowned.

"No. Promise. Please." I pouted.

"Fine." He sighed. "Am I going to be mortified."

"Probably." I shrugged. "You'll probably hate me actually"

I thought back to when me and Dougie had relations in Tom's bed.

Maybe I'll just neglect that part.

"So... Since your birthday... You and Doug have had a thing?... Have I got this right?" Tom sat, his mouth agape. I nodded. Remaining silent. "And he got you pregnant?"

I nodded again.

"And... Brenna, that's really..."

"Stupid I know." I groaned inwardly.

"No. Well, yes. But... I wouldn't have thought... Not in a million years that Doug would..."

"Shag a seventeen year old?" I suggested.

"No.. well... I was going to say, Fall for his best friends daughter." Tom continued.

"Give me a break." I snapped rather harshly.

"I'm serious!" He exclaimed.

"Then you're delusional." I stated. "Didn't you hear him? He doesn't care... I'm a frigid cow because I was raped. He just wants the sex. And I was stupid enough to give my everything to him. So fcking stupid"

So very stupid.

I want to cry.

I think I may.

Oops, there I go again.

Still supplying Namibia with it's drinking water.

"Brenna, don't cry. Everyone makes mistakes.." Tom held me tighter in his arms, cradling me in a child like fashion as I sobbed harder.

"But it was a great mistake." I cried. "I loved making every single one of those mistakes. Why the hell did he have to run away? Does he always do that?!"

"Listen to me." Tom held my shoulders. "I have never seen Dougie so happy before. These past few months he's written more songs than he's done in five years. He's changed."

I flinched seeing mum and dad walk past my room, pausing at the doorway.

"Don't tell them." I whispered.

Tom simply nodded.

I just hoped he'd keep to his word.

_**Crazededgefan: **__I think it's the latter m'love. But yes, how will Dougie cope with that?_

_**Londonchk: **__Awh you did? That's awesome hun. I still post it on there every times there's a wipe. So it's been posted a good nine times before this. Harry's not going to be pleased at all, but… will he find out? And Dougie, well…  
__**Gen: **__Wow. That's awesome. I always wonder why people like this fic so much. I've always had a lot of readers and reviewers, but I've never understood why really. This and it's sequel are my most successful fictions.  
__**diva51048: **__Awh no problem m'love. Your's is really well written. I'll be a regular reader and reviewer, well, as often as I can manage.  
__**paperkites: **__Well, at least you're reviewing now. :P. Yep, you'll just have to wait and see…_

Thank you, you guys.  
I've updated wayy sooner than I thought I would.  
But I'm ill.  
And I had time to spare.  
reviews?  
xox


	23. Chapter 23

_I haven't time to reply to you all today my loves. Christmas eve and my rents are big on the family stuff. So I have time just to nip on here and post. I promise to reply after Christmas. Not long to go now. One sleep!  
Love you all.  
Keep the reviews coming.  
You know I love and appreciate them all.  
xox_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"You'll never guess what I went and did!" Danny grinned, running in to my bedroom. Lord knows why he hangs around here. He does have his own house.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked Gabz out." He grinned, jumping on to my bed, landing face down at the side of me. I then heard a muffle. "And she said yes." he brought his head up again. "This time next year, we're going to be married, and it'll be awesome."

"She different to all the others then?" I questioned.

"I've had my eye on her since she took up the job at Universal. I just couldn't ask her out while she was with someone. She was always with someone. And now she's with me." He beamed. "I tried rubbing it in Dougs face. Turns out he's not bothered. And want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." My enthusiasm was really lacking recently. I was bound to my room seen as Mum and dad weren't even speaking to me. I won't tell them. Dads not even talking to Tom. They know he knows. This is all my fault!

"Cause he's too bothered with his own love life. Rude, I know. Just cause he's gone and knocked Sarah up... Unlucky really. Cheating on the girl he likes with the psycho bitch. Knocked them both up apparently." Danny explained.

Oh.

"She's adamant she's keeping the baby. And ideal girlie isn't talking to him. Serves him right really. I guess." Danny continued. "Even if he was drugged up when Sarah got her claws in. Told you she wasn't right in the head. Crying down the phone to me, he was. Thing is... I'm sure Sarah was preggers before her and Doug hooked up. But I'm not getting involved." He shrugged. "It's a shame really. I've never seen him so happy before. You know, he wrote a song for Ideal Girlie."

Ideal girlie.

Seemed that was a substitute name for me?

Original.

It should be 'Fck up'.

"He wrote her a song?" I asked.

I should practice at the whole "I'm totally clueless" thing.

"Yeah. Amazing piece. I watched him write it. Sat there for three hours while Emmerdale was on. He missed Emmerdale for a girl! Got to be serious." Danny sat up, frowning when I didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"Will you tell Doug to ring me? I'm not allowed out the house and I have no credit." I asked.

"Oh cause of the bab thing?" He nodded, then paused. "Wait a minute..."

No.

Not wait a minute.

"What?" I asked when Danny didn't say anything else. His gaze remained fixated upon me, mouth agape. "What?!" I repeated, a little frustrated now to say the least.

"You and Doug!" He exclaimed. "You've shagged."

Uh. Oh.

If Danny can suss that out, I'm pretty sure mum and dad will.

"Not a clue what you're talking about." I folded my arms and looked away and to the left.

Damn, obvious sign of lying.

Sht.

Fck.

I'm doomed.

"You have!" He exclaimed. "How long for? Why? How?"

"Danny shut up!" I hissed.

My parents were due home any time now from their day out. To be honest, I think it was to avoid me. I think the whole idea of their mini breaks and such were to avoid me. It would make sense. I am a screw up.

"That means... " Danny began. I watched as he chose his words carefully. "This is great! This means he wasn't dating Gabrielle! Jeez, he was dating you! You had sex!" He gasped suddenly. "You were the ones in Tom's bed! I knew it wasn't me!"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it was a clever cover up. I would have done the same. If I was shagging Doug." He remarked. "Which I'm not. Never have done. Not even thought about it. Although, now I think of it..."

Oh god.

The images.

Danny really does know how to cheer someone up.

Even if he's doing it by accident.

"Guess we better ring your Lizard LoverMan." Danny grinned. "You think he'll be up for blackmail if he knows that I know?"


	24. Chapter 24

_You're all so amazing for being so patient with me. Replies to your reviews are at the bottom. And so many of them! I'm astounded.__ How was Everyone's Christmas? And I Hope you all have an amazing new year. I'm off for to drink myself silly probably and embarrass myself on my friends karaoke machine. Oh the fun. Reviews and such much appreciated  
Toodles  
xox_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"I think, my wonderful little Judd, that Mr Douglas is wanting to see you." Danny grinned.

He'd been on the phone for just over half an hour.

He'd also persuaded mum and dad that I was needed to help him pick something out for a date with Gabrielle. Which, was probably necessary considering his dress sense at the moment. Woolly jumpers are not what a 24 year old would be interested in, and the jeans are becoming ankle swingers.

I may suggest a shopping trip.

Purely because I don't want the socks with sandals to come about.

Shudder.

"I don't want to go." I mumbled as he stepped back in to the car. Danny had insisted upon having the phone conversation out of my hearing range, and so had taken to locking me in his car.

"But, you have to!" He exclaimed.

"No, I don't." I stated. "I'm not breaking a commandment."

"Breaking a what, now?" Danny inquired.

"I'm not going." I continued, ignoring Danny's blatantly stupid question.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to." I pugged.

This act was getting tiresome.

I'd get out of the car if it wasn't for the fact Danny had locked the doors again.

Am tempted to scream for help.

"Well, tough. 'Cause I just persuaded Doug to see you." He folded his arms.

"So you're making him see me. He doesn't actually [iwant[/i to see me, then." I replied smugly.

Okay, so that hurt.

Just a fraction.

"No.. I... Stop confusing me! You're going to see him whether you like it or not! I'm not letting Psycho bitch split you and him up, however wrong your pairing may be." I sat, stunned. Was not expecting Danny with the high vocabulary to appear.

Amazing.

One of these days Danny might return from Neverland...

"I'm not getting out of the car until you tell me what you talked about." I said. Keeping a firm grip on the arms of the car seat and making sure my seat belt was securely fastened.

"I can't say. It's private." Danny shook his head.

"I don't give a crap!" I almost screamed.

Maybe that was harsh.

Danny looks a little frightened.

He sighed and sat back down, hand running through his curly hair before sitting up straight and facing me.

"He... I can't tell you this." He mumbled. "But Sarah was totally faking a pregnancy. Lame ass hoe-bag."

"Oh." Escaped my lips.

Well, now.

Why'd she go do a thing like that?

Sounds pretty.. umm... dumb?

"Can you go make up now?" Danny gestured towards Dougie's front door, which he had conveniently parked outside of. I could see the net curtains quiver in the living room. Someone was keeping an eye on us. No guesses as to who wanted to know why we were parked on his drive.

"I'm here to end it." I stated and opened the door, getting out of the car.

"You're doing what?" Danny chased after me, grabbing my wrist, turning me around to face him, at first not knowing quite what to sat to me. "You can't!"

"Give me one good reason. One spectacular reason why I shouldn't end it right this second." I stood, back to the front door. Danny winced, looking straight past me as it opened.

"I can give you a reason." Dougie whispered.

Melting on the spot.

No.

I won't give in to that.

I will not break.

No sir'ee.

No way.

Not in a million years.

"I love you." He spoke.

_**Kelsey: **__Am glad it's making you chuckle. This entire fic was just written for my own amusement. I never actually imagined it'd be as popular as it is now.  
__**Gen: **__Oosh. Why, I do believe your wish is my command.  
__**ZukieLove: **__Danny is probably my favourite character to write, because I can pretty much use him to confuse any situation. And he's always adding something a little bit comic. Even if I don't realise it at the time of writing.  
__**McFan of Dougie: **__Awh. Well, I don't think you're insane. I think you're pretty brilliant for taking time out to tell me about it. Thank you!  
__**Kathryne: **__Aha. I'm kinda glad so many people picked up on the 'Lizard LoverMan.' Thank you love. I had a great Christmas thank you very much. T'was a tad amazing.  
__**diva51048: **__Why thank you very much, Love  
__**loveabledork111: **__He does indeed gossip like a girl, something I tend to exaggerate in this fic I think. ____  
__**Rockchick182101: **__Awh Im glad you think so Love. Thank you!  
__**londnchk: **__I have reposted on official. And I've posted some parts of the sequel on there. Ahaha glad you're still reading love_

woosh. That was a lot!  
Anyway, as I said before, have a great new year. Don't get too drunk. Don't do anything dumb. Cause, I still want readers in 2008. lmao.  
xo  



	25. Chapter 25

_Lmfao. I didn't expect so many replies over the night. Happy new year! I got thoroughly trashed. And I'm quite happy to let you all know that I have no hangover and I am in one piece. Which thus means, there is another chapter for you to read. 'Cause I'm nice like that.__ Anyway… I'll let y'all get on with reading..  
Reviews and such appreciated. I'm sorry I've not replied to reviews from yday. I'm just incredibly tired since I didn't sleep til 6am, and then woke at 8am. Now I'm off for a nap.  
xo_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"I'll just leave you to it." Danny smiled.

Background noise as far as I was concerned.

I nodded.

Did he just say something?

I wasn't listening.

There are some pretty blue eyes staring at me.

They're keeping me occupied.

"Say it again." I spoke quietly, looking up at the man before me.

"You heard me." He frowned.

"I wanted to hear it again." I smirked.

"I love you." His lips curved as he spoke. I smiled and looked down at my feet.

Good lord!

I'm blushing again!

Honestly, it's amazing what a guy is capable of doing to me.

I felt his hand in mine, fingers interlocking with each other as if naturally fitted. I was pulled swiftly in to the house, kisses planted upon my lips upon the front door being closed from possibly prying eyes.

"Doug, I'm vibrating." I murmered, still in lip lock. He snorted with laughter. "No, my phone. It's vibrating."

Dirty boy.

Man.

Thing.

GRRRRRRR.

I've really got to label him at some point.

Although, Man. Thing. GRRR. Is becoming rather catchy.

_I told Harry your staying with me for th nite. No n__aughtys. Play It Safe. Dan x_

How thoughtful.

_Cheers Mayte. Go buy something for yewrself as a treat. Like a new w__ardrobe fo' Gabz. She don't dig teh jumpers much. x Bre x_

Dougie's arms snaked around me from behind, carefully trying to un do the buttons of my shirt.

I spun around quickly to face him.

Now you're in for it, Poynter.

"If you think for one second, Dougie Poynter, that I'm going to jump in to bed with you then you are highly mistaken." I waggled an index finger in front of his face, scowling to now end. He simply sighed and shrugged, sauntering out of the room.

Wait up!

He's meant to be bothered.

"Because I'm a fridge!" I yelled after him. I stood, frozen to the spot when he came charging back in to the kitchen. Face like thunder or what.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to..." He pulled me closer to him. "I don't know, but you won't expect it, and it'll be clever and you'll be begging for me."

I sighed and shrugged out of his grip.

"Wrong answer." I muttered, buttoning my shirt up once again and slipping my shoes back on.

"Are you going? Why?" He asked. "Where?"

"You're sulking because I won't shag you!" I exclaimed. "I mean, you called me a fridge because I...Oh just grow the fck up!"

"It was a joke!" He stated. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just needed to tell Danny something."

"Fair enough if I wasn't in the car. But I was. You didn't even have the decency to say something nice about me. I know I'm not some model with legs up to my neck and big fluffy eyelashes, but atleast... You know what? Forget I said anything." I broke in to tears, trying desperately to speak coherently. I couldn't even understand what I was saying, so I doubt Dougie could. "I came here to end it. With good reason. And you mess with my head again."

"Right, you come with me." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me violently towards the staircase.

I struggled at first.

But, no matter how weedy Dougie did look, and still does look, he was still many times stronger than me.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hiii you guys. Hope you're all doing well. I'm glad to see so many of you survived through new year. It's always a plus. So, replies to reviews at at the bottom. Sorry again I didn't do them for the last chapter. I may not have time to update after this until friday, as I have an exam. YAWN. I know. Anywhoo, on with the chapter,and to find out what Dougie's up to.  
xo_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Get off me!" I shrieked, hitting his arm with my free hand, hoping he would loose his grip on me, but to no avail. This side of Dougie was a tad un nerving.  
Disturbing.  
Scary.  
He dragged me in to the make shift music studio he'd made out of one of the spare rooms.  
He locked the door behind us.  
What's he doing?  
His grip on my wrist tightened.  
I began to panic.  
"Don't hurt me." I sobbed into his chest. "Please don't hurt me."  
He sighed, releasing me immediately.  
I watched, mute, as he walked over to a draw, opening it and pulling a small piece of card from it.  
He handed it to me.

"I was in the ambulance with you. I was first at the hospital. They took you straight in for the ultrasound." He spoke quietly. "I was so relieved when I heard the heartbeat." I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I watched tears trickle quite effortlessly down his cheeks. "And then everything changed when they said they had to abort it. I had to sign the forms, allowing you to have the op." He brought his hand to his face, wiping away the droplets of water. "I know I don't show that I care, well, not in the best of ways. I know I'm a dick most of the time, and I'm sexist, age-ist, and anything else that offends you. But please don't think that I don't love you. Please don't end this because I'm an idiot. If anything, end it if you don't love me back, or ... or... because I'm responsible for what happened..."

"You weren't to know I was going to miscarriage." I snapped.  
"No... I... It was my fault. Our baby was alive at the hospital, it was my signature that killed it. My signature on that fcking piece of paper." He almost yelled.  
"I would have died if they didn't operate. I'm glad you signed the paper." I smiled slightly, speaking for the first time in ten minutes since he'd had his outburst. "And maybe it was a blessing in disguise."  
"You mean it wasn't meant to be this time round." He looked up at me.

This time around?  
How many more times did he think I was going to be pregnant?

"Yeah. I mean. I'm seventeen. I'm not going to be ready for kids for a while yet. You know?" I shrugged.

I noticed he looked a little disconcerted with what I'd just said.  
I'm not ready for emotional baggage like a baby.  
Really not.

"What are you getting Dougie?" Tom asked Danny, leaning over me in the backseat of the car.  
I hate riding in the middle. I always manage to feel queasy.  
Dad watched us suspiciously from the rear view mirror. Well, not me.  
Mainly Danny.  
We'd only just got the window and door handle repaired from the last trip to the TV studio.  
"I don't know. The big Three Zero. It's a big day." Danny shrugged. "Gabrielle said I should get him something different than usual."  
"Why? What do you usually get him?" I asked.  
"Porn." The three men chorused. Gabrielle, who sat in the front of the car next to Dad simply tutted, whilst I snorted rather unattractively with laughter.  
"He'll be making his own this year." Danny smirked, glancing at me for a split second.  
The Cheek!  
Not that it was far from the truth mind.  
Dougie's birthday plans had been sorted.  
He was having a quiet night in on his own.  
While I was sleeping at Tiff's.  
Which, as you know from many other occasions, means otherwise.

"When is his birthday?" I asked.  
I honestly don't remember.  
He doesn't like to talk about his age a lot.  
It's cause he has a gorgeous super young girlfriend.  
She acts like a twelve year old most of the time.  
Have to wonder why he's attracted to me.  
Kiddy Fiddler.

"Tomorrow." Tom replied.  
"What? I thought it was next Friday!" Danny exclaimed. "Thanks a lot you guys."  
"Dan, mate, fifteen years you've been buying him birthday presents and you still can't remember what day he gets them on?" Dad laughed.  
"Well, I know it's on the 4th. Everyone knows that." Danny rolled his eyes.  
"It's on the 30th!" Gabrielle coughed.

_**Gen: **Awh don't worry babes. It'll all be clear now. Ahaha. You're addicted! Shocking!  
**crazededgefan: **Nahh, he's not out to hurt her, intentionally anyway. He could do worse. Or is it that the worst is yet to come?  
**Londnchck: **Yeah, but it just goes to show the trust that there actually is between father and daughter, or how much trust that both want there to be. Glad you like.  
**McFan of Dougie: **Eeep. People often note that about my writing. I probably go in to too much depth where thoughts are concerned in other fics. This is quite mild lol. Thankyou. Means a lot.  
**Rockchick182101: **Thankyou, love. Glad you like and yr still reading! xo  
**Ninavs2: **Awwh, sweetie. Best cure for a hangover, I find is either quiche or lotsa pineapple or orange juice. Or, if you're hardcore, go for vinegar, it breaks all the acidy stuff up in your stomach. Bleurgh. lol. Awh, you just found it? I admire your patience reading through it all so far! Thankyou!  
**Zukielove: **You were right hun, it was something completely innocent all the time. he just can't show it any other way. xo  
**littlemisscookie: **Woah now! Someones verrrr involved in the storyline. Don't worry love. It's all gonna be okay in the end, maybe :P  
**Alexis Rage: **More up above, love. :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Very quick update tonight my loves. I'm rushed off my feet at the moment, with like, everything! Will reply to reviews in next instalment. That's a firm Sammie Promise.  
____  
Sam  
xo_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Happy Birthday!" I squealed, pouncing on Dougie as he opened the door to me. Tiff's mum had just dropped me off outside the house. So all was well. Dougie simply grumbled and let me in to the house. "What's up?"

"I'm thirty." He stated and walked through in to the living room, falling back on to the sofa heavily.

"What's your point?" I asked curiously.

"I'm old and I want to be eighteen again." He pugged.

"Why?" I sat on his legs, leaning over him. "Because then I'd be a four year old. You'd be arrested."

"I mean... Be eighteen now." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain himself. "So then I could grow up with you."

Don't people usually say 'I want to grow old with you.'

Instead of 'I want to grow up with you'

Strange.

"That's sweet." I smiled. "I think."

"I'm going bald." He moaned.

Oh god.

He wasn't going to moan all night was he?

"You're going bald?" I repeated, looking at his hairline. Looked the same to me.

"On my bum." He replied.

Do people have hair on their bum?

You learn something new everyday.

Have I got hair on my bum?

Will ask Dougie to look for me later.

What?

I can't look at it myself.

"Do you love me?" Dougie asked out of the blue. I looked down at him, in to those light blue eyes staring back at me. "Actually don't answer that. I wouldn't be able to answer that at your age."

"Will you stop referring to my age as if it's some kind of medical condition?" I scowled.

Typical.

He looked down in to his lap, perhaps looking a little ashamed.

I got up and walked to the living room door.

I turned, and mumbled.

"And if you must know, I do."

He scrambled up off the sofa after me immediately. He grabbed hold of my wrists, raising them above my head before pushing me up against the closed door, his lips slapped mercilessly against my own. Upon being released, my hands rested on his shoulders, as his own travelled south, securing themselves on my hips, pulling me a little closer in to his embrace. I placed my arms around his neck as he lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist.

"Doug, I don't want to..." I trailed off as his lips pressed gently against my neck. He paused and smiled.

"I know." he spoke softly. "We won't. I just don't want to let go yet."

"I don't want you to let go." I murmured, our lips meeting for another tongue exercising session. Blushing, I pulled away slowly. My, it was getting hot in here. "I want to do something a little different."

He c-cked his head slightly as I grinned sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow for me to fully explain myself.

"Just, different." I shrugged, not wanting to elaborate fully simply because it's not really a subject you just talk about freely. "I want to have some fun before we..."

He grinned mischievously, letting me place my feet on the floor before grabbing hold of his hand.

Bre's feeling a little naughty...

"Continue.." He smoothed the creases out of my shirt before snaking his hands down and around me, hovering above my arse before gently squeezing.

"How good are you with your tongue?" I pouted, batting my eyelashes.

Obviously a Pss take.

Me?

Innocent?

I'll have you know I'm the reverse.

And proud.

Dougie's eyes seemed to widen.

He obviously wasn't expecting that.


	28. Chapter 28

_Extremely sorry this took so long to get to you. I'll be updating more regularly now. I've just had a lot of sixthform work to be getting on with, and still have more to do. ____   
More nowwww_

Small warning for crude language. My mind has officially hitten the gutter.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

I collapsed back against the mattress, gasping for breathe, my heart racing. I let out a small sigh, content and extremely relaxed. I watched as the lump underneath the covers, situated between my legs moved up the bed. I let my head drop back against the pillow as Dougie's head finally appeared, his gaze fixed upon mine as he lay, and leaning on his elbows above me.

"Hello again." He grinned, eyes shining from the glare of the single lamp beside the bed. "Long time no see."

I rolled my eyes, encouraging him more.

"Harry Potter had ParselMouth, I have PussyTongue." He began to laugh.

"Oh you crude, crude man." I screwed my eyes shut in mock disgust. Either that was pretty quick, or he'd been thinking up that joke for a suitable occasion.

"But you liked it." He teased, bobbing his tongue out.

I blushed.

I do a lot of that.

Have you noticed?

If I don't stop soon it'll become permanent.

And it'll look like I have a rash.

I placed a hand on each of his cheeks, pulling his head towards me, capturing his lips with my own.

"Shut up." I murmured, sliding down the mattress, kissing down his chest as I did so, down to the chosen destination.

"What are you-." Dougie began. "Oh."

"Brenna," Dad called up the stairway, before taking each step two at a time. "You've got a letter."

I groaned.

I turned my head.

It was only 9 AM.

Middle of the night as far as I was concerned.

I turned back over, pulling the quilt covers further over me before closing my eyes, trying to look as if in deep slumber.

"Bre." Dad walked in to my bedroom. He sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. For a moment I thought I was safe. That was, until I felt him shaking me vigorously, forcing me to fall from the bed on to the cold, very cold, laminate flooring.

"It's the middle of december!" I scorned. "And I don't have heating in here."

"You have a letter." He repeated, apparently choosing to ignore the telling off I gave him.

"Oh, how exciting. What could it possibly be?" I said monotonously. Dad frowned.

Maybe I should try to be more enthusiastic, or retarded.

Either way no one can tell the difference.

"It's from Universal." He continued.

I looked up at him, confused to say the least.

"Why would they be writing to me? They're your record company." I stated.

"Exactly. So, I opened it." He shrugged.

"You opened my mail!"

I swear people are rude for the sake of it.

Nosey Bstard.

Cuhh.

"So, you've never contacted or sent them anything?" Dad asked, as if checking something over.

I shook my head.

"Well someone has." He said. "Because they liked the recording they had of you. And now they want you in for a trial."

"Excuse me for a minute while I go yell at Dougie." I smiled, grabbing my phone off my bedside cabinet.

Must make mental note never to sing in the shower again.

Or in Dougie's living room, kitchen, or bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

_Heyy guys, Sammie again. Just being brief. I'm not sure if you're all still out there, or interested. I noticed there was a real drop in reviews at the last update so, let me know?  
xo_

note for this add; Vernon is the in reference to Vernon Kay from a popular game show Family Fortunes. Very well known in the UK, for those who are unsure.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"I thought you'd be pleased." I could almost hear Dougie grinning stupidly down the phone. "You like singing."

"Well, yeah. When I don't think people can hear me." I snapped. "I'm not even any good. So why you chose to do this is beyond me."

"I did it for a very good reason." He argued.

"Oh yes. 'Let's humiliate Brenna for singing badly in my shower'. Moronic Arsehole." I muttered. I felt a flick around my ear and turned, seeing dad frown at me.

"Less of the cheek." He scorned. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Big words." Dougie remarked. "You know you're excited."

"I'm shtting bricks." I mumbled.

"It wasn't even my idea." He said. "I'd go ask your daddy about this. He may know many things about you, but he sure as hell knows about this."

"Oh does he now?" I raised an eyebrow, seeing dad edge towards the living room door. "Not so fast!"

He groaned and murmured something under his breath about Dougie being untrustworthy and about circumcision. Oh what a riot.

I love a good mystery.

Oosh!

It's like cluedo.

Or some kind of game show like Family fortunes.

Used to love that as a three year old.

With some lanky presenter mum had a brief crush on.

Vernon Kay or something...

I can imagine it now.

_'Who sent a recording of Brenna to a record company?' Vernon will ask._

_'Umm.. Dad?' I'll suggest._

_'Is it .. Dad?'_

_Lights Flash._

_Bells sound._

_Ding-a-ling..._

_Cue chiming music for correct answer._

_'Correct, now, Harry, who is the guy banging your daughter behind your back?' Vernon chuckles._

_'No one. She's my innocent little seventeen year old with no black mark to her wonderful virgin name.' Dad will beam._

_'Incorrect. And the top answer is...' Vernon Pauses. 'Dougie.'_

"Bre?" Dougie speaks

"Huh?"

"Just checking if you were still alive. Or your dad for that matter." He laughed.

"All I did was suggest to Dougie that you needed a shove in the right direction." Dad said, leaning over the steering wheel of his car, looking both left and right trying to see any oncoming traffic, cursing under his breathe at all the cars parked at the side of us, making vision harder. "I only meant for him to encourage you more. You talk to him a lot more than me or your mum."

Okay, now he sounded a little downhearted.

Great.

Indirect guilt trips are my favourite.

Let's pull out some pity while you're at it, Dad.

Go the whole hog!

"And you do have a beautiful voice." He smiled.

"I sound like a scratched record." I muttered.

"Five words." He glanced at me. "Talking out of your ass."

"I know you're only saying this because you're meant to. It's written in to your DNA as soon as you become a parent. You all have to say it at least once in parenthood." I shrugged, slightly smirking.

"Well, we'll find out just how good you are soon won't we?" He shot back.

No we bloody well won't.

Let me out of the car!

Honestly.

Sometimes he's as bad as Danny.

And that's bad.

"I don't want to." I sniffed, trying to put on a few tears for effect.

Come on..

Dad always falls for this.

"Don't try it." He stated. "You're going to do this because you want to do it. I know you do." I went to protest, interrupted before I had even begun. "And I know you want to because you're always singing. And you're mum told me."

Damn her.

"And I happen to listen to your mum a lot." He smiled coyly.

Oh good grief.

Anyone would think he and mum were two love struck teenagers.

"I know you do. I've noticed you talk rubbish almost as much as she does."


	30. Chapter 30

_Crikey me, you guys, it's been a very busy few weeks for me. I'm so sorry for lack of updating. I'm going to get everything sorted from now on. Again, really sorry ____  
xo_

**Chapter Thirty**

"Brenna, get out of the car." Dad knocked on the window.

Dickhead.

"Get out of the car now." He tapped harder.

"No." I smiled, and lay across the seats.

This was fun.

I was not going to that audition.

Ever.

I watched dad turn around, talking to someone.

Oh joy.

Well now, this will be fun.

"What you doing in there?" Danny yelled at me through the glass. I rolled my eyes and went to speak. "Is this over the audition we put you in for?"

Were they all in on it?

"I don't see what the problem is.. It's only with Hannah and Becky, and probably some signed act the record company want opinions from." Harry shrugged, still talking to Danny, whom merely grinned upon being told this.

How peculiar.

"And they might not even want you." Danny remarked, turning to face me again.

Oh what a confidence boost you are.

"Danny, you prat." I almost felt the blow Danny received to the head from my fathers palm.

"Don't you have an automated locking system on your key?" Danny changed the subject.

"Yeah..." Harry looked on, trying to see where this could possibly be leading to.

"Well, can't you like unlock the car as well?" Danny asked. Dad looked on at him dumbly before fiddling in his jacket pocket, pressing the small remote control type button. I heard a click and watched as all the doors unlocked themselves.

Bugger.

"You're having me on, aren't you?" I stated, walking in to the room I was to be singing in, finding Dougie and Tom sat in the seats. They both laughed and grinned. Two women sat with them, I only assumed they were Hannah and Becky.

"I pulled these out from under your bed." Tom said, chucking an oh so familiar pad of writing paper at me.

"Oh you Bstard!" I exclaimed, recognising it instantly. "I was looking for this everywhere."

My song book.

Every lyric I've ever written lies in this here luminous Yellow book.

As well as small sketches of smurfs and fairies from a few past obsessions.

Well, they all think they're past obsessions.

I may lead you to believe otherwise.

"You going to do anything then?" Dougie smirked, tapping his pen on the table rhythmically. I groaned inwardly and opened up the pad, flicking through scanning the pages in hope of finding something I could sing that would be suitable.

I wonder if Tom knows this doubles up as my diary as well...

Hmm..

"What you chosen?" Tom asked, seeing me close the book and place it on to the floor in front of me.

"It's a song I wrote. I based it on a line in an old McFly song 'When Daddy's Not Around' in 'Down By The Lake'. But from another point of view." I spoke quietly. The two women both hadn't said anything yet. Their stern expressions were rather intimidating now.

"What's it about?" Dougie raised an eyebrow.

"It's called 'They Don't Have A Clue'. But People can choose to interpret it however they like." I shrugged, smiling slightly when Tom snorted suddenly, trying to blame it on a sneeze afterwards.

I glanced up at Dougie once during the song.

He beamed back at me, looking thoroughly amused.

I'd ended up persuading Tom to accompany it with some guitar eventually.

Not that it took much to persuade him.

Any excuse to get it out.

No pun intended.

Honest.

_"... So As Long As They Don't Have A Clue,_

_I know That I'm Better Off When i'm With You."_

I sang the last few lines, looking down to my feet and to the striped converse I was wearing, blushing as all was silent for a few moments. I jumped hearing a single clap. I turned around, seeing Dad stood in the open doorway.


	31. Chapter 31

_Haii, you guys. Sorry this took so long to get out. I PROMISE adds will be more frequently. We're just hitting half__ way in to the story now. Yup only just half way. I'm hoping to get the sequel posted straight after this. So I'm posting against myself really. The sequel is unfinished. ____ Who knows how it could turn out.  
xo_

**Chapter Thirty One**

"What did you think?" Dad asked Hannah and Becky as he hugged me from behind.

"She's definitely got potential here, Harry. I'm glad this meeting was organised." The darker woman spoke, tossing her long brown hair back behind her shoulder. The two stood up simultaneously and walked round the table to greet me. The one who had spoken, offered her hand out for me. " Hannah Andrews, Nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine and shaking it.

"McFly don't shut up about you." The other woman smiled, also sticking her hand out. "Becky McCarthy. I'll be managing you."

"Oh right. You'll be what?" I could feel my eyes widening, and my jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Managing you. Not quite yet, but in the near future I'm sure." She smiled.

"Harry, would you mind if we spoke with Brenna alone? You know how the company likes it's details." Becky smiled.

Somehow I think it was a little superficial, but I shan't judge.

Nope, shall not.

Dad nodded and winked at me, before walking out of the room again, pushing Danny out with him who had decided upon not wanting to be left out of the big commotion. I laughed lightly.

"Would you like to fill in some forms for us?" Hannah asked politely.

I looked over at Tom who nodded.

"Yes please." I was barely audible.

This was all a bit too much for me at the moment.

"It's not a contract yet, we don't want to pile a lot of information on straight away. It's just filling in some details for us as a company. Something to keep a record of for other opportunities." Becky explained as the five or so pieces of paper were shoved under my nose.

"You weren't meant to have listened to me." I poked my tongue out as Dad walked along side me out of the room, Dougie and Tom in close proximity.

"Your mum rang." He replied, now looking a little pale.

"About..." I prodded at his middle for him to continue.

"You've had your court summoning." Dad said. "For Calum's trial."

XX

My smile faded as I realised the full extent of what dad had just told me.

A court summoning.

To Calum's trial.

I'd have to be in the same room as him?

Breathe the same air, as _him_?

I'd rather not.

"I know this will be hard, but you have to go." Dad squeezed my arm slightly, trying to be reassuring. "It'll be over quicker this way."

"When is it?" I asked.

"Next year. May Seventh." He replied.

What?!

"You expect me to not only go there on my birthday, my eighteenth birthday, but on the same day that he raped me?" I almost screamed. "No. I don't care."

"Brenna, maybe you should listen to him." Danny frowned, concerned.

I shook my head. "I will not be forced to have to look at him." I could feel the tears, already welling up and ready to spill. I shook as I felt two arms wrap around me protectively. I didn't care whether dad was watching on a little disapproving. I sobbed uncontrollably as Dougie sat down with me on a nearby bench outside the building, cradling me slowly. "Don't make me do it." I cried.

"Brenna, do you want him to get away with this?" Dad knelt down, level with me, his hands on my knees. "If You don't give evidence he get's away with it."

My eyes widened.

"Does he?" I gasped.

I looked up at Dougie who nodded solemnly, then to Dad who simply bowed his head.

"We'll all be there for support.." Danny smiled.

"Yeah, and if he dares try anything you know you've got all of us here." Tom grinned.

"Oh yes, with your handbags and Zimmer frames." I snorted slightly with laughter.

"Yes, not forgetting the fanged dentures." Dougie squeezed me slightly.

I sniffed and got up, holding on to dad's hand as we continued to walk.

"And Dougie has to give evidence anyway. All of the witnesses do." Dad said.

"All of the witnesses?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kids at your party." Dad still didn't seem to impressed by the fact it had been a party for me.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Christmas time.

A time for family, and friends, celebrating the birth of the son of God.

Jesus Christ Superstar.

I've never been much of a Christian, well, I can't be.

I'm not.

But yes.

Christmas.

We're having a party.

Mum's invited gran.

I'm not sure why, something about bridging the gap. The gap is the size of a black hole, and is bottomless. We're going to need one long bridge. Possibly having to be made out of titanium. If mum wants gran to accept Dad then good luck to her. 'Cause I'm not going to be anywhere near the old crone.

No freaking way.

Not on your nelly.

"Brenna, Danny's downstairs for you." Mum called up the staircase. I groaned, lugging myself down from my room and to the door way, my quilt still around me.

"Hello." I mumbled, rather muffled from the bed covers surrounding the bottom half of my head.

"I have something for you." Danny grinned, handing over a black dry clean bag.

Ooh.

For me?

Why, he shouldn't have.

"You shouldn't have!" I gasped.

"I didn't." he winked and began to walk away.

Very strange man.

"What is it?" Dad asked, trying to pull at the zip once I'd walked back in to the warmth of the house, shutting the front door behind me.

"I don't know yet." I tugged away from his grip, letting my quilt all to the floor before running back up the stairs.

I wonder if its pretty...

And who bought it?

**Part Sixty Six**

I carefully unzipped the bag. Rather long task actually. What if it's delicate and fragile?

I'd never forgive myself if I tore it.

I grabbed at a piece of flimsy paper hanging out of the now partially open zip.

Unfolding it.

_I thought you might like this._

_It's not as beautiful as you,_

_But nothing ever is._

_I know you wanted to flaunt it last time._

_And you didn't get chance._

_Love you._

_Doug_

_xxxxx_

Oh my.

I unzipped the whole of it this time.

Not taking in to account my previous worried.

I pulled open the bag.

Oh my.

It's amazing.

It's beautiful.

It's the dress from the premiere.

My dress.

**THE** dress.

"Well, what is it?" Dad knocked on my bedroom door.

"Just something from Dougie. He spoils me." I yelled back.

"Can I come in?" He asks, popping his head around the door.

I nodded and shove the small piece of paper in to my pocket.

"I know what that would go well with." Dad grinned.

I cocked my head slightly.

I watched as Dad closed and locked my bedroom door before pulling a small box from his pocket.

"I thought it could wait til' the party tonight, but I thought it wouldn't be fair..." He smiled, pulling a small silver chain from the box.

"It's beautiful." I gasped, allowing him to put around my neck.

"I got your mum something a little special too." He fished around in his pocket once more, this time a smaller velvet box was produced. He opened it out on the flat of his palm, waiting for me to gawp in wonder.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"What do you think it is?" He laughed.

"Are you going to propose?" I squealed.

"Keep your voice down!" He clamped his spare hand over my mouth. "What do you think she'll say?"

"I think she'll faint."


	33. Chapter 33

Hiii

Hiii. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with sixth form/college and I'm only just getting over the fact I've had an extrememly busy social life over the past few months.  
But, I've returned, with fic 

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Where is my grand-daughter?" Gran shrieked upon entering the house, barging straight past dad who watched on, amused by all the stares his hopefully future mother-in-law was getting.

"Go hide!" dad mouthed at me.

I nodded and scrambled out of the living room, grabbing an unsuspecting Dougie as I did so, running out to the garden.

"You're not wearing the dress." He stated.

"It's not really the right time." I replied.

"Well, when will you wear it?" He asked.

"When the occasion calls for it." I said.

"You don't like it do you..." He looked down to the floor.

"I love it!" I said, placing my arms on his shoulders, drawing us closer together. "I love you."

He smiled and I swear, for a moment, he blushed.

"I love you too." He murmured, brushing his lips with mine.

"MUM!" I heard my own mother shrill.

I pulled apart from Dougie, both of us a little alarmed.

We edged back inside, seeing mum drag gran off dad. It seems gran was using her handbag as a weapon. Oh how graceful of you. Harrumph. Told you. She's as mad as a hatter. Definitely belongs in that home mum put her in.

"You get your hands off my daughter!" She scowled, struggling from mums grip and waggling an index finger infront of Dad's face. "I know your sort. You'll be off once you've got what you want."

"Mother!" Mum gasped.

"No KellyHope, he needs to know what I think of him and that daughter of his." She continued. I felt Dougie's hand discretely grasp around mine, squeezing slightly.

"She's our daughter." Mum said.

"Yes. I know full well who's mistake she is." Gran spat. "And where was he? Off gallivanting with that band of his. Well, I'm having none of it? Where is he going to be in a few years time? I'll tell you. Off with the next slut he see's."

"I'll be right here." Dad snarled, pulling mum closer to him. "With my wife. And my beautiful daughter."

"Your wife?" Mum whispered, both of them now ignoring gran's screams from across the room.

"Well... That's if you want to be." He smiled.

"Harry, I don't know what to say." Mum's voice now barely inaudible as she brought a hand to her lips. "I didn't expect this at all."

"I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. How much our family means to me." Dad beamed.

Oh god.

I think he may actually cry.

Oh god.

He is.

"Stop it. You'll start me off." Mum laughed slightly.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Tom guiding gran out of the room. She was putting up a fight, I can tell you that.

"Get your hands off me you buffoon." I heard her grumble as she was hurried past me and Dougie, sliding me a filthy look as she did so. I swear her handbag hitting my thigh was no accident. What the hell was in that thing? A house brick? I averted my attention back to the middle of the room. Dad was still awaiting mum's answer.

"Harry..." She began, looking a little hesitant.

She's going to say no!

"Kel, if you don't want to... I understand." Dad tried to smile. This wasn't going the way I had initially foresaw it. Not at all. "I just thought..."

"I do want to." She took hold of his hands in hers. "I just... I planned on telling you something today. You've thrown me completely."

"So.."

"Harry let me finish." She beckoned.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking to the floor, cheeks burning. I think he only just realised all eyes were upon him. Every single person. All forty of them. Forty One if you count Gran. But she's not really a person. More of demonic being. You know I speak sense.

"Do you remember how I told you I was pregnant with Sam?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled slightly. "You said 'Harry, we need to talk, grown up stuff'." He quoted off by heart.

"Well, Harry, we need to talk. Grown up stuff." Mum giggled slightly as dad slowly lifted his head, mouth agape, jaw almost hitting the floor. I swear. "So, if you still want to ask me... I'm ready to answer."

"Awwwh." I heard Dougie whimper from at the side of me. I raised an eyebrow looking up at him. He merely grinned and gave my hand a squeeze again. I swear he's going soft. Something about reaching your thirties, I'm sure of it.

"And do it properly." Mum laughed when she saw Dad about to speak.

He groaned a bit as he managed to secure himself in to the 'proposal position'. The traditional on one knee thing. I bet even if mum asked him to do this whilst standing on his head he would have obeyed. The power of Love. Glad I'm not a sucker.

Much.

"Beth, will you marry me?" He beamed up at her.

And cue the waterworks again.

Not just mum.

Seriously, it choked Danny up too. I found him crying in to Tink's jacket afterwards. Not surprised really. I only understood why he was grinning when I realised something. This was Danny Jones. What better excuse is there to bury his head in to an unsuspecting woman's bosoms?

I just realised something else.

Totally unrelated to Danny, and Tink's boobs.

I'm going to be a sister.

I always wanted a little brother or sister.

I can remember nagging for one every day for three months when I was about four. I didn't yet understand the concept of sexual intercourse, and therefore thought you placed an order with the people in the sky.

Too naive.

That all changed when I walked in on the grandparents.

Yes. Shameful I know.

Wrinkly's going at it like there was no tomorrow.

Scarred for life.


	34. Chapter 34 - Note from the Author

Hey guys,

Long time no post, right? I recently entered an old email account and came across a number of PM's and a review I hadn't seen asking for the complete story. The story is complete and there is a half-finished sequel so in the next couple of days I will polish them up and try my best to post them all. Hope you're still around somewhere!

xx


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I never noticed it before mum announced she was preggers, but, she was quite large back in December. She was already three months gone. I'm just not very observant. I blame it upon my own self indulgence. Getting too wrapped up in my own thoughts and feelings to take much notice of the 'rents. And I do hope Elijah was conceived whilst they were on a mini break. Because I'd rather not know if they did it whilst I was in the house. I shudder at the thought. They're planning on another sprog after they're married. No doubt that'll be on the honeymoon. Its just so blatantly obvious.

Calum was sentenced last July. They moved the date of the trial. No one realised it was my birthday. Dougie made about twelve formal complaints to a panel of judges and they decided it was unfair to ask me to go through that. I doubt I would have showed up to court if they hadn't have changed the day. So, on the 21st July last year, Calum was sentenced to six years in prison. But he's to be considered for parole in three. Waste of bloody time sentencing him with Six really.

B*stard.

So, here we are now.

12th of August 2019.

Which means me and Doug have been together, what, two years, three months and five days.

Not that I'm counting or anything.

But yes.

I never expecting it to be a very long term thing.

Definitely not something over a year. And yet two have passed.

I'm 19.

He's 32 in November.

And at 1 O'clock this afternoon, mum and dad will be man and wife.

Don't know why it took them so long to do this.

I reckon mum finally booked the day.

Dad's was being way too laid back for his own good, and she got agitated by his lazy attitude. The perfect pair. They contrast each other too well sometimes.

"Brenna.." Mum whispered, poking her head around her bedroom door. "I don't think I can do this..."

"What? Of course you can!" I exclaimed. "Gabrielle will be here in a bit. Danny's dropping her off."

"She's getting a lift from Tom." Mum corrected me. "She and Danny had a small disagreement last night. He slept round Dougie's."

"Ouch." I winced slightly. "Must have been bad, they don't usually fight."

"He thinks' she's having someone on the side." Mum mused. "I said I wouldn't get involved."

"Mum, if you don't get back in that bedroom and get changed, you're going to have a foot up your jacksie." I warned, standing up from the top step and walking over to her bedroom door.

"I am changed." She blushed, opening the door for me.

Wow.

"Mum, you're stunning!" I gasped.

"Shut up." She poked me in the arm. "Come on. I said I'd give you your bridesmaid dress..."

"Mum..." I whined. No way was I going to wear the tangerine tinted sheet of material she had first suggested. She was highly mistaken. I know it's her big day and all... But there's no need to make me look like a walking talking piece of fruit.

"I think you'll like this one." She smiled, walking over to her wardrobe, pulling out a familiar black dry clean bag.

"Are you serious?" I asked, eyeing up the emerald green dress she pulled out of it.

I hadn't had a chance to wear it since Dougie gave it to me. Still never found out how much he'd had to fork out for it either to be honest.

Mum simply nodded.

I bit my lip and trailed a finger tip over the silky garment, glancing at mum who nodded again, and towards the bathroom for me to change.

"Is everyone wearing these?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom a whole twenty minutes later.

"No. That's one of a kind Versace, Brenna. Everyone else is just in the usual get up. The little truffle dresses." Mum replied.

Oh god.

The truffle dresses.

That was mine and Gabrielle's name for them anyway.

I'm sure she was just made up to be wearing one of those.

You look like a big green truffle once you're in it.

Of, if you're thinking a little cruder, You're a rather fresh looking bogey type object.

V. Attractive.

"Tom!" I squealed, opening the door to he, Gabrielle, Tink and the kids. Both women were in their bridesmaid dresses already, as well as Morgan and Riley. You can't say a six year old and a Two year old look ridiculous. And with them being Tom's offspring, it's pretty much a crime against humanity to say they're anything but adorable.

"Where's the blushing bride?" Tom asked, peeping around the door for a glance.

"She's upstairs where you can't see her!" Mum yelled back from her bedroom.

"Sorry." I laughed, allowing the girls in to the house.

"I was meant to tell Harry what she looked like. He's not seen the dress." Tom replied, watching as his wife and children walked in to the living room.

"Who's dad put as best man?" I asked. "Mum's got me as head bridesmaid. I heard it was tradition for them to dance together. It's not Uncle Dave, is it?"

Tom shook his head and laughed. "I can't tell you that! That was the agreement. But yes, you will have to dance with him."

"But, Tom.." I pouted, batting my oh so long eyelashes at him. He shook his head again and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll see you in an hour sweetheart. All my best to your mum. Tell her Harry's all nerves today." He chuckled and left.

"Hello Riley" I cooed as I felt the little blonde haired toddler head butt my leg as she crawled in to it.

I smiled and picked her up, standing so she was able to partially sit on my hip. "And how are you today?"

She gurgled and waved at me, before prodding one of her chubby little fingers at my nose. I waved back and tapped her nose with my own finger. She giggled and repeated the actions. Riley looked a lot like her dad. Blonde hair with trademark brown eyes. They even shared that single dimple. I better give Riley back to Laura. I'm getting an odd feeling. In the pit of my stomach. What a peculiar sensation.

I think...

No...

I want...

Gahh shut up, Brenna.


	36. Chapter 35

_****Just to let you know I'm going to be posting a few chapters tonight and if you guys are still reading just let me know in a review or a PM, just so's I know there's still interest. Much love. x_

**Chapter 35**

"Mum, go on!" I hissed, pushing her towards the church doors. "You look amazing. Dad will die on the spot. Everything will be fine!" I laughed.

She nodded and inhaled deeply, breathing out quickly.

The music strikes up.

This was the cue.

Well I never.

I gawp slightly when I see who's standing next to Dad.

Who's best man.

Mr Poynter himself.

Holding Elijah in his arms.

I had wondered why my little brother wasn't with us in the car. Forgot he was a boy. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

I just forgot.

Dougie looks kind of cute holding him.

B*llocks.

SHUT UP!

This is hopeless.

Sh|te, am meant to be moving.

"Hi." Dougie mouths from where he's stood, my baby brother wriggling in his arms. I smile in response and blush.

"You look beautiful." Dad whispers, leaning towards mum as she finally stands beside him.

"You don't scrub up too badly either, Judd." She smirks, her voice wavering. They're both as bad as each other with this nerves thing.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of these here to persons in holy matrimony…" The fat balding vicar began.

This could take a while..

I don't think I can take an hour of his voice.

* * *

"Umm.. Thank you, Danny." Mum smiled, eyeing the spatula in her hand warily, then at the brightly coloured paper it had been wrapped up in. "Why?"

"I wanted to buy you something you didn't have." He beamed back at her. "And I noticed you didn't have a spatula. So.. Ta-da."

"Thank you, Danny." Mum repeated herself and hugged him.

If this was a party, I was still waiting for it to start.

After an hour.

I thought everyone's meant to be completely sh|tfaced at these gatherings.

Instead, they're still opening presents.

Then again, they did invite over two hundred people.

So it's obvious there's a lot to unwrap.

"Hey." I felt two hands on my hips, and lips press gently to the base of my neck. I looked around and stepped backwards with the mystery hands, out of the room and out of view.

"Hello." I smiled, turning to face Dougie who grinned mischievously. It's moments like that I can almost see the teenager reappearing. "I hear we're dance partners for the night."

"I heard that too." He nodded. "I guess we'll just _have _to now, won't we?"

"Why yes we will."

There is some amusement in talking to each other like this.

Honest.

We're not actually as thick as we make each other out to be.

"Doug," I laughed slightly, noticing a staining on his shoulder. "You have baby sick on you."

"Yeah, your brother doesn't like to keep a lot of stuff down. Especially when I'm around, and I didn't want to tae him out of the church to miss the big moment. So I let him chuck up." Dougie grumbled. "On me."

"That's really sweet. In a very disgusting way." I giggled.

"Don't do that." he moaned.

"Do what?" I asked.

"That thing with your face." He screwed his eyes shut.

"I was born this way." I muttered, not really understanding what he had meant.

"That thing you do. With your eyes." He rubbed his on eyes and opened them again, peering at me. "Makes me want to f*ck you on the spot."

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

Sh|t.

Why did I say that.

Talk about timing.

"I er.. What?" He exclaimed.

"Forget I said that." I mumbled, not waiting for an answer, turning and quickly making my way back in to the main hall where everyone was. I stood beside Dad. The best thing about him not knowing, is the fact Dougie can't talk to me about anything we just discussed now he's with me. Thank god.

"You ready for a dance?" Dad smiled, slinging an arm around me for a sideways hug.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my lack of enthusiasm

"I can't dance." I replied.

I'm astonished at how quickly I can come up with lies.

Although, I can't actually dance.

To my knowledge anyway.

Never tried.

"Well, I'm sure Dougie can keep you on your feet." Dad smiled and took mums hand, leading her to the middle of the room as the music began to chime flawlessly.

I watched them as they took to the floor.

I swear I'm turning green.

Their lives are so perfect.

Well, not perfect.

Nothing is.

I should be happy.

Then why aren't I?

I barely noticed a hand slip in to mine.

I barely noticed being pulled to the dance floor as people around us joined mum and dad.

I barely noticed finger tips trailing up my waist and back down to my hips in circular movements.

"I'm sorry I asked you that." I mumbled, my head lifting slowly, my gaze meeting Dougie's. He smiled and took hold of my hands, placing them on his shoulders, linking at the back of his neck. He returned his own to my hips.

"Were you suggesting it?" He asked, barely in a whisper.

"I was curious" I replied.

Damn!

Tell the truth woman!

"But.." I began. "If you… I would… Yes…"

I sighed.

How lame am I?

"Then I'm going to get you pregnant." He grinned, his lips meeting with mine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Shit.

Forgot Dad was in here too.

As well as the other two hundred.

Bugger.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

"Well?" Dad exclaimed, as I stood frozen to the spot. Dougie released his grip around me.

Well, this can't get much worse really.

"I'm drunk?" I tried feebly, the effort just wasn't in me.

"Doug?" Dad looked past me. "What's going on?"

If someone was to walk in right now, it may look as if they were having a friendly discussion.

"I'm in love with her, Harry." Dougie mumbled, his hand finding mine.

Slightly comforting, I must admit.

Really not helping me hide from all the stares.

Only just noticed the amount of people now looking on at us, and the film crew.

The film crew?

Forgot about them.

Tom's currently trying to tell them to shut the camera off.

It's not working.

"You're what?" Dad choked.

I've never seen him this shade of red before.

It's rather unattractive.

"In love with-" Dougie repeated.

"I heard you the first f*cking time!" He scowled.

This is not going well.

"Don't get mad." I mumbled.

"I'm not mad." He spoke calmly. "I'm F*cking Fuming! I'm outraged! I'm speechless! I'm…. How long has this been going on?"

"Well.." I began.

"I didn't ask you!" dad snarled.

What?

"I… Sorry…" I looked up at him, eyes wide. I hitched my dress up, slipping off the stiletto's mum had insisted upon me wearing, before making a break for it, pushing past everyone.

Just great.

Just f*cking great.

I sat down outside, the air was chilly considering it was the middle of August. I must look so amazing. Note my sarcasm. Barefoot. A grubby bum from the wet, dirty step. Tear-stained and mascara streaked cheeks. Wrapping my arms around myself I hear someone behind me.

"Please leave me alone." I whisper, knowing full well that they wouldn't hear me.

Burying my head in my knees as they sat beside me, I flinched feeling a hand on my shoulder. "You know, if you don't go back in there, there's nothing stopping your Dad kicking the sh|t out of Dougie. He's just demonstrated that."

I looked up, stunned.

"Why did you come after me?" I whispered as mum pulled me in to a hug.

"As much as I would like to talk to you about that… I really don't want blood on the floor, Brenna. Can we please go and stop the fight?" She smiled nervously, pulling me to my feet.

"They're fighting?" I exclaimed, pulling mum in to the hall again.

"Jesus Christ, Harry!" I saw Tom run across the room, trying to pull Dad away from the wall, revealing a bloody Dougie.

"Get off me!" Dad scorned, pulling his fist back for another punch.

Dougie just stood, staring back at him.

Either he was too dazed to do anything or he chose not to, he wasn't moving out of the way or defending himself.

I placed my hands over dad's fist and tried to stop him.

Desperately trying to stop him.

"I said, get off me, Tom!" He yelled, pushing me back.

Okay, had not expected this.

"Brenna!" Danny yelled as I fell back.

I swear I flew.

I let out a dull moan as my head collided with something hard.

A Table, I think.

I coughed and turned over on to my side, not able to focus on anything in particular.

"Sh|t, Brenna are you okay?" Danny crouched down, Gabrielle at his side. I could just about make out Dad walking over.

"I'm not having a good day." I managed to mumble, closing my eyes.

* * *

It's rather annoying when you can't open your eyes.

Seriously.

And when you can hear everyone around you.

And can't talk back.

I think I'm in hospital.

That would be logical wouldn't it?

Or maybe I'm dead.

Ooh intriguing.

"How you holding up?" I heard Tom ask.

Is he asking me?

"She's not woken up yet." Dougie replies.

Obviously not, then.

"They took her for a scan yet?" I hear Tom scrape a chair to near me.

"In an hour or so. I can't believe she didn't tell me." Dougie grumbles.

Tell him what?

"Well, maybe she didn't know how?" Tom suggested. "Or maybe she didn't know herself?"

"She wouldn't have asked me if I wanted kids otherwise. What was the point in asking me if she already knew?" He exclaimed.

Now, I'm completely clueless.

"She asked if you wanted kids?" Tom asked.

There was silence.

It seemed Dougie had answered without the use of his vocal chords.

"You've just missed Harry." Dougie said suddenly.

"Did you tell him she was..."

"No, I'm not stupid." Dougie retorted.

Sure. You're not stupid. Who was the one who kissed me in front of all of my relatives? Including my mum and dad? Oh yes, that's right. You! You moron! Honestly. Two years, and he goes and makes a c-ck up like that. T!t.

"He's just coming to terms with me and Brenna, and well... not even coming to terms. He hates me." Dougie stumbled with words. "I'm not about to tell him that while I've been with his daughter I've knocked her up as well."

I coughed suddenly.

Talk about shock.

I think I was choking.

"Brenna!" Dougie exclaimed, pulling me up so I was sitting, able to cough without killing myself at the same time. He smiled, rubbing my back. "You're awake!"

"Nice observational skills." I croaked raspily. Seems I didn't have much of a voice. I opened my eyes, blinking continuously until they focused upon my extremely white surroundings. My eyes rested upon the hands in mine, travelling up and resting upon his... Nose. "What the hell did you do to your nose?!"

"That, is your dad's handy work." He pointed to the swelling. I reached up to touch. What? If something is big and red and practically glowing, you press. "Don't! It hurts." He grabbed my wrist.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"I have a headache." I groaned, reaching my hand to the back of my head, finding it covered with a bandage.

Good lord, I'm wearing a turban.

Hey, I might start a new trend.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Dougie asked. "Me in particular?"

I shook my head.

Like I'm going to tell them what I heard.

And I might have caught the wrong end of the stick anyway...

"Why did you ask me about kids?" Dougie asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I frowned.

"No, it's an interrogation." Tom laughed.

"Brenna.." Dougie's gaze bore in to my own. Jesus, he actually looks knackered. His eyes are bloodshot.

And Pale.

He's pale.

Like white paint.

He's a bucket of white gloss.

Trailing off...

"I was broody." I shrugged. "I just thought maybe that's what we both want."

He was silent.

"Dougie, if you're trying to tell me you don't want that then just say it" I whispered. "I'd rather you tell me now instead of ten minutes after I've given birth or something. _If_ that ever... I'm going to shut up."


	38. Chapter 37

****_Hi guys, still posting - not sure whether to continue though, haven't had any incentive to continue since I started reposting. Let me know x_

**Chapter 37**

"I told you she didn't know!" Tom exclaimed suddenly.

"Didn't know what exactly?" I raised an eyebrow, my eyes shifting to Dougie who's face broke in to a broad grin.

"You're... You're already pregnant." He stammered.

Thing's suddenly seem a lot more real now he's told me that.

I feel tears welling up.

I'm not sure why.

Am I happy, or am I disappointed in myself?

"Dad doesn't want me anymore does he?" I mumbled.

Both men looked a little taken aback my unrelated comment.

"He hasn't spoken in a week. Since you were brought in. He's been in here every day though." Tom tried to smile, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "Your mum was in yesterday with him."

"He won't be in again." I stated. "I'm awake now, he can't feel guilty 'cause I'm unconscious."

"Brenna, your dad loves you!" Tom exclaimed.

"He hates me." I whispered, finally allowing myself to cry. I felt a dip in the bed as Dougie sat on the edge, pulling me in to his embrace, lacing his arms around me. "I'm going to lose him all over again. It's all my fault."

"Umm.. Everything's ready for the scan.." A nurse appeared at the doorway, pulling a wheel chair in to the room. She smiled and pushed it next to my bed.

"What scan?" I asked as I was helped in to the chair by Dougie and Tom, both escorting me out of the private ward I'd been placed on and up the corridor.

"Ultrasound." Tom answered.

Dougie was silent, biting the inside of his mouth.

What is he so nervous about?

"Doug, I'm not going to go psycho if you don't want to do this." I said, looking straight ahead of me.

The chair stopped moving and Dougie knelt in front of me.

"Stop telling me what I do and don't want." He said. "Because I know exactly what I want."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You. Preferably in the big pink bow you refused to wear for Christmas." he laughed. "I want our baby to be the most sh!t hot kid in the world. I want her to be a heartbreaker like her mum, or one hot f*ck like his dad. Now do you believe me?"

Well, with that speech, who can try and disagree?

"So, how far gone-" Tom began to ask, it seemed he'd waited whilst me and Doug had been in the scan.

"Eight weeks." I replied.

"And are you-"

"Yes, we're keeping it." Dougie said.

"And when are you going to. -"

"Don't know. He doesn't want to know me anyway." I grumbled.

"Oh." It seemed we'd taken the words right out of Tom's mouth.

Literally.

"Brenna, you might want to think before going in there." He called after me as I stumbled towards my private room, fingers clasping the door handle before turning it in my hands, looking at Tom as I walked in side. I glanced in to the room, stopping dead upon entry.

"Hi." Dad mumbled, waving feebly.

Oh.

Great.

Just what the doctor ordered.

A Nice dose of guilt.

This is going to be cheery.

"I did call, but they said you were at an appointment." He said, looking down in to his hands, twiddling his thumbs. He sighed deeply, glancing up at me once more. "Your mum wanted to come, but Elijah's got a bug."

"Then why did you come?" I asked. "I don't really want an argument."

"I'm not here for an argument." He frowned, raising his voice slightly, hunching over and folding his arms, now who's the teenager...

Sure.

No arguments...

"We need to talk this through." Dougie spoke from behind me.

"I want to talk with my daughter alone, if you don't mind." Dad grimaced, a frosty glare penetrating Dougie's own.

"Doug, back off." I whispered. "I don't want him breaking your nose again."

"So. Talk." Dad stated as I climbed on to my bed. He leant back in to the chair beside it and crossed his one leg over the other. "I want to know everything."

"Everything?" I snorted.

I simply received a glare.

Okay, maybe now isn't the best time to try and pull a joke.

He's looking pretty narked.

Well, I guess that's to be expected.

"Is it serious?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Have you..." He stammered.

"Dad!" I exclaimed blushing.

"I just want to know.."

"No you don't!" I could feel my cheeks heating up again.

I think I'm on fire.

"Was it safe?"

"DAD!" I hissed.

"I don't want you ending up like your mum did." He scorned.

"Oh yes, because that was a terrible thing, wasn't it?" I snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that." He exclaimed.

"Sure you didn't." I rolled my eyes, falling back on to the bed, lying down on my back. "And it doesn't seem to count that Dougie is around. Because you weren't."

"That wasn't my fault!" He yelled.

"You said you wouldn't argue." I closed my eyes and turned over, away from him.

"He's almost my age!" He roared.

"You're not exactly in your mid fifties." I started picking at the threads on the bed sheets.

"You're not exactly old enough to know what you're doing." Dad snarled.

"Oh, yeah. That's rich. Tell me, how old were you when you knocked mum up?" I sat up, blinking back fresh tears.

"Well, maybe if I could go back, I'd change that wouldn't I?" He snapped.

"Get out." I mumbled. "Get the f*ck out of my room!"

I can't believe..  
Did he really say that?

Dad looked at me blankly.  
Watching me as I curled up against the bed.  
"Leave me alone!" I whispered.  
Instead, he pulled his chair closer to the bed.  
Men.  
They don't know how to follow instructions.  
Tw*ts.

I watched as he let his head fall in to his hands. His fingers running through his hair. Tangled. Odd. He usually suffocates it in gel. "I didn't mean to say that." He mumbled. "God, why did I say that?"  
"You did mean it." I croaked, my heart thumping against my chest. So hard, it hurts.  
It hurts so much.  
"I didn't!" He sobbed.  
Sobbed?  
I glanced back at him again, wiping away his tears.  
"Then why say it?" I whispered.  
"I was angry. I still am angry. He is my best friend. You are my daughter. They don't mix." He stated. I could sense the frustration in each syllable he uttered, his tone lacking any other emotion.  
"I didn't mean it to happen." I said, turning my entire body to face him, sitting up and crossing my legs.  
"But.. How?" His face was turning that red again. "What happened to make you do this?"  
"Nothing made me do it, Dad. I...I just...At first I thought it was fun. It was risky. An adrenaline rush. And then one day it just changed. It changed in to something so much more." I spoke. I was really feeling what I was saying. I couldn't help myself now. Two years of secrets just came pouring out. "I initiated it. I kissed him first. I...I wont give him up. Please don't make me."

It was then that dad made eye contact.  
And I mean eye contact.  
I mean no blinking.  
Jeez.  
Talk about intimidation.

He frowned.  
Wow.  
That's where I get that from.  
What a glare.  
He stole my glare!  
My Death Glare!

Rude!

"But... he's.. he's Dougie!" Dad exclaimed. "He's... weird."  
"I know." I beamed.

And here comes that silence again.

"Does your head hurt?" Dad asked.  
Well now, look who's avoiding the subject.  
"Well, apparently it collided with a table, and then a floor." I said. "So, considering it's still in one piece I'm trying to ignore the pain and be thankful my brain didn't spill."  
"Oh." He looked to his hands again.  
If he didn't stop twiddling with his fingers I was going to chop them off.

Only I'm allowed to fidget.  
Jeez.  
He's stealing all my moves.  
He's using the guilt trip on me.  
My own guilt trip is being used against me.  
Plagiarism!  
Using my work!  
My masterpiece.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I thought you were Tom. I was only trying to protect you."  
"Oh Shut up. Please." My voice wavered.  
Oh you turd!  
How dare you make me feel bad.  
Oh ...

Poop.

"I thought he was just being Doug. Taking advantage. I had no idea you'd been doing this for so long. Two years and you didn't tell me. You kept this from everyone." He was on the brink of crying again. We must have looked a right pair. Crying at each other. "Well, I mean, I know you told Tom something when you were in hospital, I had no idea it was about Doug-"  
He cut himself off mid sentence.  
"What?" I asked.  
I don't think I should have inquired to be honest.  
"He knocked you up!?" He roared.  
Oh dear.  
"But I miscarriaged." I stated, swallowing hard.  
"But you were seventeen!"


	39. Chapter 38

_Hiya guys, thanks for the positive PM's and also for everyone who recently subscribed to the updates! Here's another chapter, hope you like it! Much love xo_

**Chapter 38**

"But I'm nineteen now." I said with a smile. "I'll know what I'm doing."  
Sh|t.  
Why did I say that.  
"What has that got to do with the fact Dougie can't keep his dick in his pants?!" He snapped.  
"First off, I refuse to talk to you while you are that shade of red. Second, shut up. Third, you're opinion on this subject does not matter to me. Now, are we ready to listen to what Brenna has to say? Because Brenna is ready to speak. That's if daddy doesn't mind pausing his rant for a few minutes." I spoke, admittedly rather patronizing. "By all means after I've finished, continue to yell and hey, you can throw the flowers around the room if you really want to."  
"I don't have an anger problem." Dad spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Did I say that?" I frowned.  
"Just say what you want to say." He sighed.

Okay.  
Here goes.  
Deep Breathes.  
Wow.  
I don't know what idea is more scary.  
Labour, or telling Dad I'm mothering the spawn of Dougie.  
Ooh.  
Spawn of Dougie.  
That sounds a rather catchy title for a film.  
Or Book.

Brenna!  
Focus!  
Right.

"At the wedding, you know, the part before you saw us kissing and broke Dougie's nose.." I began. "I... Me and Doug decided we wanted a baby." I watched Dad's eyebrows rise as he took in this new information. "And I suggested it. I think this is something I've wanted for a little while now..."  
"You're trying to tell me that Dougie wants a baby?" Dad snorted with laughter.  
"No interruptions!" I snapped, rather hurt by the sudden remark. "This is really hard for me, so you could at least listen and not try to humiliate me!"  
"Sorry."

Bloody well better be Mister!

"Shall I carry on?" I asked.  
He nodded.

I leant forward, and swung my legs from off the bed, letting them dangle inches off the floor. I jumped, a little startled by dad taking my hands in his loosely, giving them a gentle squeeze, urging me to continue when I was silent again.

"I don't want you to push me away." I whispered. "You think I don't care what you think. But you're so wrong. I want my dad to approve of my boyfriend, purely because I love him. I want my dad to be there for me. I don't want to tread on egg shells all the time. I don't want to sneak around anymore."  
"I am going to be here. You're still my little girl. I just... I... Give me more time on the Dougie front. This is a lot for me to take in." Dad said, his eyes seeming to plead with me more than his voice. "A little more time before you start having his kids and getting married and..."  
"Dad, you can't say that." I whined.  
"I've just found out my daughter is sleeping with my best friend. Cut me a little slack!" He raised his voice again.  
"We're going to have a baby." I stated. I wasn't going to sugar the pill any longer.  
"I know I can't stop you but can't you wait? Until you're older? Or.."  
"You're not listening to me." I interrupted. "I'm having a baby. Dougie and I, are having a baby. Present tense, Dad. You've got seven months before I pop one out."

I must say.  
His facial expression was rather amusing.  
I'm surprised he didn't yell to be honest.  
He just sat there.  
Eyes wide, staring at the floor.  
He didn't even fidget.  
He looked like some kind of Harry Judd 3D Cardboard cut out.  
I should know, Tiff brought me one for my fourteenth birthday. I'd wished to have my dad at my party, and Tiff thought she was doing me a favour. Bless her cheesy heart.

Dad finally looked at me, smiling.  
I felt my heart pang, knowing the smile wasn't real.

"You're not mad are you?" I squeaked.  
"No." he got up, sighing as he opened the door to leave. "Just disappointed."

"Congratulation's, Dougie." I heard him mutter once he was outside my room.  
"Harry, can I at least explain myself?" Dougie called. I take it Dad's wandered off again.  
"No." I heard him yell back.  
I jumped, hearing a thud against the wall of my room. I scampered up off the bed, opening the door and peeping my head around it.

Not again.  
Dad held Dougie up against the wall.  
The effort didn't seem to be in him to punch his lights out today.  
Tw*t.

"Don't hurt her!" He hissed, placing more pressure on Dougie's throat. "You take care of her like I'm watching your every move. You understand me?"  
Dougie was silent.  
I think the urge to breathe was probably more important than answering.  
"I said do you f*cking understand me!?" Dad roared in his face.  
"Yes. Now get your hands off me you sh|t." He choked, breathing deeply when he was released. he stood up tall once more and faced Dad. "You just don't get it, do you?"

May be I should announce my presence and break this up?  
I don't want it to turn nasty again.  
I'm only just recovering from the table incident.  
I don't want to get thrown on to a syringe, or some old guy on a stretcher a doctor has placed in the corridor.

"There's nothing to get, Dougie." Dad spat.  
"I'm in love with her, Harry. She's my world. We're going to have an amazingly s**t hot kid. I have been waiting for the day you find out for so long, mate." The words just seemed to flow. "I've wanted to show her off to everyone. I've wanted to tell the world that I've found this amazing girl, and she wants me. She wants me. She doesn't want the name, Dougie Poynter, the lazy weird tw*t from McFly. She wants Dougie Poynter, the lazy weird tw*t that was born twelve years before her and tends to split condom's a lot. But that's because of the size of my..."  
"Doug, get to the point!" Tom hissed.

Damn.  
I was hoping he'd continue.

"Harry, the truth is, I've never been with anyone I can honestly say I was willing to give my career up for. And now I found her. And I probably will have to give McFly up because of it. But as long as I'm with her, I don't care. I know she's your daughter, I know there's the age gap, but I won't give her up because of you." Dougie said. "I need her in my life. I hope she feels the same, because you just heard everything I've not been able to say to her."


	40. Chapter 39

****_Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year guys! Thank you so much for the great feedback too! This work was finished a good 4 years ago now and my writing style has changed so much since then, so it's always nice to hear it still be appreciated! Much love x_

**Chapter 39**

I stood, frozen to the spot. I pulled the door towards me again, allowing myself to be hidden. Tom looked up, glancing at me. I raised my finger to my lips and he simply winked. My hearts racing like I don't know what. My hands are clammy, my cheeks are hot and I'm pretty sure they're of a pinkish glow right now. And the smile etched in to my face. Well, we can all guess how huge that is.

"I would never hurt her, Harry." Dougie continued. "I'll protect her no matter what."  
"I'm meant to protect her." Dad mumbled. "And I haven't done it. I'm her Dad, her father, and not once have I helped her when she needed it. It was always you. She turns to you all of the time."  
"She's nineteen years old! She's hardly a child!" Dougie protested.  
"Exactly. I missed all of that part of her life. I wasn't there. I didn't even know she existed! And then when she walks in to my life, she prefers your company. She doesn't need me anymore." Dad stated.

Oh my.

"You prat!" I exclaimed. "You utter prat!"  
Both men turned to face me, Dougie still stood against the wall looking a little uncomfortable, Dad inches from him. I walked out from the partially open doorway, pulling the hospital gown further around me. These corridors were a tad chilly now I come to think of it.  
"Of course I need you! You're my freaking dad!" I could have smacked him. In fact, that doesn't sound a bad idea. "Were you not awake when I went against everyone and came to find you? I go behind your back so as not to disappoint you. Well, that went to pot. I didn't mean to disappoint you Daddy, I mean Dad."

I did not just call him Daddy.  
I did not.

"I didn't want you to find out like that." I mumbled. "I'm not sure how I was going to tell you actually. I thought you wouldn't want me."  
"I'm the prat?!" Dad exclaimed.  
I watched as Tom seemed to back away out of the scene, his chair sliding across the floor behind him. Dougie couldn't really move. He was pretty much still pushed up against the wall.  
"You have this perfect life. The perfect family. And then there's me. People see you, and then when they look at me, I'm seen as 'Oh, that's the daughter from before.' I don't fit in with your family anymore. You just don't realise how much that hurts."  
"Brenna, I-" I silenced dad before he could continue again.  
"I know you love me Dad and you want to protect me. But you've done that. So many time's you don't realise. I'm ready to step out and do my own thing. I'm still going to need my dad around." Oh lord, I'm actually choking my self up. Jeez

"But did you really have to do your own thing with Dougie?" I'm not sure what to make of that. Was that a joke, or is he serious? I can't tell. is it possible my dad is making a joke out of the situation. "He has really bad feet."  
By Jove, I think he understands.  
Good golly gosh.  
We're getting somewhere.

I watch as Dougie slumps against the wall, his hands that were balled in to fists relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief. Dad stepped towards him again.  
"I'm still warning you, Doug. One move in the wrong direction you'll have nothing more to do with her. I'll make sure of that." Dad hissed in to Dougie's ear. He nodded quickly, gulping.

Oh dear.  
Here it comes.  
All looked at me as I snorted.  
Laughter erupts.  
It's contagious I swear.

I watch as Tom starts to giggle. Wow. He really does sound quite feminine when he gets going. Sort of high pitched and like a horse. Neighing. Oh god. That's making it worse.

"What's so funny?" Dad frowned. He's still not happy. I can tell. It's really not going to stop me laughing. Nor Tom by the looks of it.  
"You two." I mumbled in between giggles.  
"What about us?" Dougie asks. Bless. He wouldn't get it anyway.

Actually...  
Why am I laughing at them?  
Here begs another question?  
Is Tom laughing at what I am, even though I don't know what that is in the slightest?  
Or is Tom laughing at me laughing at nothing?

I pause.  
"I don't know.." I muse feeling a little too light headed for my own good. "Can I go lie down again?"

I smile discreetly as Dougie ushers me back in to the private ward, his palm on my lower back, slipping through the gap in the material of my gown. He closed the door behind us. I noticed dad watching us through the window. I smiled and pulled the blinds down.

What?  
I'm not doing any harm.

"He might not want us to be hidden from him for too long." Dougie mumbled, nuzzling his face in to my neck, his lips caressing so as to give me goose pimples. Wonderful sensation, I must admit.  
"But would he really want to see us together yet?" I asked.  
"Touché." He nodded in agreement. "You think he'll be able to speak to me without ramming me up a wall from now on?"  
"I don't know. Maybe he enjoys it." I grinned, turning round to face him. "Maybe he's jealous."  
"I am known to attract male attention too." Dougie smiled down at me.  
"Okay, let's just hope your child doesn't have your ego." I laughed, looking down at my stomach. Amazing.

There's something growing in side of me.  
You'd never know just by looking at me.  
I think that moment reality really did hit.  
And the thing is…

"I'm scared." I whispered, not daring to look up. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing, Doug. W…What if my dad's right?"  
"Right about what?" Dougie placed both hands on my shoulders, causing me to look at him.  
"What if this is too soon?" I felt my voice waver.

Good grief!  
Stop crying woman!

"Come here you fool." He smiled, pulling me in for a hug when I began to cry again.  
Really must try and control that in the future.  
I swear it's these damn hormones.

"Umm… Brenna?" I broke apart from Dougie and turned, seeing dad stood in the doorway, looking a little more than awkward as he looked everywhere but in front of him. "Becky's outside. She's a little irate."

Ahh.  
The manager.

"She knows." Dad continued.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Danny told me everything!" Becky scorned pushing past dad in to the room. "A little note for future reference. At least let me know you're in hospital before telling me you're pregnant. It's not good for me to find out through the Daily Mail. What were you thinking?"  
"I was asleep." I shrugged. "Don't shoot the unconscious one."  
"And I suppose you're going to want me to sort out this rubbish about you." She stated.  
"What rubbish?" I swear people expect me to know what they're thinking. I may be Harry Judd's daughter, but I've not got special abilities because of it.

Prats.

"There's all sorts of rumours. There's even odds on who's fathering the baby." Becky sighed. "I mean, how tedious. Who in their right mind would put their money on Cruz Beckham? You've met him once!"  
"He was quite fit though." I mumbled under my breathe. I heard Dougie let out a small grumble of discontent and I smirked. Jealousy. Amusing. "Who's winning?"  
"This isn't some joke Brenna!" Becky almost shrieked, waving a newspaper in her hand frantically. "Why does it matter what the press think?"  
"It doesn't, I'm just curious." I smiled, reaching out for the paper. She sighed, handing it over.  
"There's a whole page about it." I groaned inwardly, my eyes trailing over the page, taking in what I could.  
"Yes, and twelve possible fathers apparently." Becky frowned. She's really looking a little on the furious side. I'm hoping her reaction isn't as bad as dad's. I doubt it's possible, but I've seen her smack. She smacks hard.

"Twelve!?" I exclaimed.  
Good grief.  
What kind of girl do they think I am?  
"Orlando Bloom? He's Like Fifty!" I raised my voice. "Who's top?" I murmured, my finger trailing towards the bottom of the list where the most likely names were situated.

"Well?" Dougie tried to peer at the paper in my hand.  
"Awesome." I grinned to myself, looking up at him as he too read the name with the highest odds. "They're not so bad at this guessing game."  
"I still don't understand how Danny is right underneath my name though." Dougie wrapped his arms around me again from behind.

"Are you telling me…." Becky's jaw dropped.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Mum sighed with a smile. "I'll sound so old."  
"You said you sounded old when I started calling you mum for the first time." I reminded her.

Sat in the living room.  
Been out of hospital for a week now.  
The food there sucked.  
Even though they have those new replicating machine things.  
Stick a chicken in, four come out.  
'Cept they don't work properly.  
Bummer.

"I was seventeen when you started saying mum!" Mum raised an eyebrow. "Didn't half earn me some dirty looks on the bus, I can tell you that."  
"You loved it really." I bobbed my tongue out, shifting myself on the sofa trying to get comfortable.  
"Hot and bothered?" Mum asked. I nodded and groaned. "Tender boobs?" I groaned before nodding this time. "They'll get bigger."  
Okay, enough information thank you very much.  
"And they might sag."  
"MUM!" I whined. This was not what I wanted to hear.  
"What will sag?" Dougie asked, walking in to the room with two cups of tea, placing them down on the small table in front of me and mum.  
"Her boobs. When they get bigger." Mum replied.

Oh god.  
I can't believe she's doing this.  
And what the hell is that smell?

"Brenna, sweetheart, you're a little pale." Mum placed her palm to my forehead. "Are you okay?"  
"Can you smell that?" I scrunched up my nose, my stomach turning. "I think I'm going to…"

Oh dear.

* * *

"This is no fun." I grumbled, taking deep breathes as I lifted my head from the toilet bowl.  
"Are you finished?" Dougie whispered in my ear, one arm around my waist, his hand on my stomach, whilst the other hand held my hair from my face as he knelt behind me. I nodded and allowed him to help me up off the floor. "It will get better?"  
"You mean I'll start to enjoy regurgitating food against my will?" I snapped.

Okay...  
Where did that come from.  
Brenna is not snappy.  
Well... not like that anyway.

"Beth said you'd be like this as well." Dougie remarked.  
Oh yes, because my mother knows everything.  
And everything mother says must be true, and...  
Dear lord!  
She's right!

"Well, only another," I counted on my fingers. "Twenty Six weeks... I think, I'm sure you can cope."  
"As long as I have my carling by my side, I'll be able to cope with anything." He grinned.  
"You see, Doug, when your girlfriend is pregnant, hormonal, and a little pissed off, you are meant to be some what comforting. Therefore, substituting her name with a brand of beer, which might I add, tastes of cat excrement, is not an overall good idea. If anything, it's a death wish." I placed my hands on my hips.  
"What if you were pregnant, a little pissed off, and horny?" He questioned, the smile still not fading.  
"Since when did I say I wanted sex that was more or less meaningless and just for the hell of shagging?" I stated.  
"It wouldn't be meaningless. It would mean a hell of a lot to me." He said.  
"Dougie, I swear, if you don't get out of my way, I'm going to hit you, or kill you, or ring my dad. Go do something useful." I scorned, pushing past him.

"Is everything okay?" I heard mum ask Dougie as he walked down stairs, I had taken to my bedroom.  
"Fine." I heard him grumble, then the door slamming.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 **

"...So then he's nagging me fo non stop. It's like he's regressed another ten years. He's like some fifteen year old boy who just learnt the values o n!" I exclaimed. "Why has he suddenly decided he's going to be an immature selfish little arse that doesn't seem to really giv about me unless I' y, or throwing up on his carpet?"  
"Well..." Danny looked a little confused. Maybe my words were to big.  
Dad seemed to get the jist of what I was saying.  
Tom just looked a little bemused throughout the non stop rant I'd had for the past ten minutes.  
And Dougie?  
Well, I haven't got a clue where th was.  
"Can you say that again?" Danny asked.  
"Doug's acting like you before you were with Gabrielle." Tom muttered in to his ear.  
"Oh." Danny looked a little concerned. "Well, it can't be so bad."  
"I can't believe you're saying that!" I shrieked. "He... Dad?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged, looking a little disinterested.

Something's not right.  
Not in the slightest.  
For a start, none of them were offering me any kind of advice..  
And another, Dad hadn't gone off the handle and drawn a sword yet.

"What is he up to?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Absolutely nothing. Why would we know? We don't know anything do we Tom?" Danny snorted suddenly, trying to keep a straight face.  
"What makes you think he's up to something?" Tom asked ignoring Danny's laughter as if it weren't there.  
"None of you are comforting me like you usually would." I complained. "And dad hasn't started a hissy fit or declared Dougie's penis to be separated from his body yet."  
"You let the side down again." Danny sulked, shoving Dad off the sofa. "You're no good at going undercover."

Sometimes I wonder how Danny copes in society.  
And how Gabrielle manages to cope with a thirty four year old boyfriend who has the mental capacity of a six year old. I admire her. I really do

"It's all part of the plan." Dad shrugged.  
"He plans to make me hate him?" I raised an eyebrow. My jaw dropped. "He's not trying to dump me is he?"  
"You think he'd still be intact if that was the case?" Dad laughed.  
Okay, guess not then.  
"Well someone better tell me or I'm going round there to ask him myself." I stated, looking around at the three men.  
"You cant go to Dougie's! That'd ruin everything!" Danny gasped.  
I smiled and stood up, hearing Danny yell out when both dad and Tom smacked him around the back of the head.  
Off to Dougie's it is then.  
"Car keys." I spoke, turning to face them again.  
They all shook their heads.  
"No." Dad folded his arms.  
"Why not?" I frowned, totally ignoring the fact I don't even have a driving license.  
"You can't drive in your condition." Tom stumbled for words.  
"Oh. How original." I rolled my eyes, then turning to Danny. He's weak. He'll break. "Danny. You're driving."  
"I am?" He asked.  
"Yes. You are." I pulled him by his wrist out of the room.  
"Okay." He gave in.  
"Traitor" Dad yelled as we walked from the house. "Now look who can't play undercover! I'll tell Gabrielle about your Porn Stash. And about the girl in Florida!"  
"I'll tell Beth about... " He stood still. "Umm... I'll tell Beth the real story about Elijah's nappy!"  
"You wouldn't dare!" Dad stepped forward.  
Danny simply grinned and walked ahead of me, opening the car door.  
"M'lady" he smiled allowing me to sit inside.  
"Thank you Mr Jones." I laughed.

You know.  
Danny may be one of the simplest of people.  
But he's too good at blackmail.  
Lord knows what would happen if mum found out that it was dad who accidentally catapulted their son in to the air and the only thing that stopped him from falling to the floor in a heap, was the fact his nappy had got caught on the coat stand.  
Thing is, Elijah didn't make a sound.  
Took them ages to find him.  
How hard is it to miss a toddler hanging 5 foot of the floor?

That's men for you.

"If Dougie ask's why I drove you here, tell him you hypnotised me." Danny spoke as we pulled up in front of the house I had grown familiar with two years ago. I looked it up and down, seeing a light in only two of the upstairs rooms. His bedroom and one of the other rooms. How odd. I'd never even been inside that room. And what the hell was he doing in bed at seven in the evening?

Peculia-

In bed?  
Seven in the evening?

"He's napping?" Danny seemed to read my thoughts.  
I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door, making my way up the drive, watching the door open.  
"Brenna!" Came a squeal. I didn't have chance to see who it was hugging me. "You're not meant to be here. Dougie will go berserk!"  
I pulled away and looked up at the woman who had me in her grip. "Jazzie? Good grief woman! Your suffocating me. What are you doing here?"  
"Doug called and asked for help. So I'm giving him some help." She smiled.  
"Help with what?" I asked.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you."

Typical.  
What is it with all this secrecy?  
I'm going to smack that man when I see him.

"So where is he?" I looked past her. She moved in my view. What are they all hiding from me?  
"Who's at the door, Jazz? Is it The bloke with the paint? He's late. Just-" I watched as Dougie walked down the stairs his gaze catching mine. "Awh sh|t."  
"When I say I'm going to answer the door, you don't need to follow me." Jazzie hissed out the side of her mouth and moved aside.  
"Well, how was I to know she was going to get nosey!" He exclaimed, shooting a glare in my direction.  
"Dougie!" Jazzie shoved her brother in the arm.  
"No... It's fine. I've got a lift home anyway." I said, smiling and then turning back to get in to Danny's car.

Bad Brenna.  
Very bad.  
Why can't you keep your big nose out of things?

"Wait!" Dougie called, stepping out of the house, grabbing my arm so I swung around, facing his chest, flat up against him. I didn't dare look up. "Who told you what I was up to?"  
"No one. I don't have a clue what you're up to." I folded my arms, still looking to the floor. "But it'd be nice if I knew what everyone else did. It's like you're up to something ridiculous like planning a proposal or something."

He winced slightly.  
Oh god.

"You're not, are you?" I gasped.  
"Is it really that ridiculous?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed.  
What?  
I'm only being truthful.  
"Oh."

Sh|t.  
He was going to propose.  
To me!  
He was going to propose to me.  
He was...  
Wow.  
Kinda f*cked that one up.

"I wasn't going to ask you that tonight.." He trailed off. "We had it all set up so tonight would be really special. And I'd ask you to move in."  
"Oh."

It's amazing what the word 'oh' can mean with the different ways you say it.  
I would explain.  
But I can't.  
Not in writing anyway.  
Just imagine that I can, and that the explanation was so overly amazing, that you could only say 'Oh' in response to it.  
There.  
Done and dusted.

"And Jazz was helping me decorate..."  
"Isn't it a little late to decorate?" I asked incredulously.  
"I wanted it done by tonight so you could see it." he shrugged.  
"Let me see it!" I smiled. "What is it?"  
"It's one of the spare rooms..." He said.  
"You wanted me to see the spare room?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That really is the way to my heart. Paint the spare room and I'm yours..." I rolled my eyes.  
"I turned it in to a nursery."  
"Oh."

See!  
What did I tell you about that word!

"Sorry." I looked down, my hand rubbing the back of my neck as I stared contently at my feet. Wow, Brenna. You've really done it this time.  
Talk about ruining the moment.  
"I'll just go. And umm... I'll pretend I don't have a clue." I remained still.  
Okay, Bre.  
Turn around.  
Good grief!  
Legs, work!  
This is not going well.  
So far we've made it quite clear I'm frozen to the spot, and not a muscle will work.  
Dougie's not helping much.  
Sure, just stand there and look at me you moron.

"I'd like it if you'd see it." He spoke, his hand reaching out for mine. Oh yeah, now my body starts to function again. "I... I want to know if you'll be using it."  
"Why wouldn't I be using it?" I asked, frowning when I noticed he was stammering.  
"If you don't want to move in." He let out a small nervous laugh. "You might want.. want to stay near your parents. A.. And what would b...b...be the point in having the nursery here if you're living th...there."  
"Shut up." I stated. "Just, seriously, shut up. Can you hear yourself?" I laughed, holding on to his hand tightly and walking towards the house again. "Of course I want to live with you. You're mistaken if you think you're getting yourself out of nappy duty so easily. And early morning feeds. I'm not doing everything."

"Close your eyes." Dougie smiled, standing between me and the door to the half decorated room. "I still want it to be a surprise."  
I nod and do as I'm told.  
I'm doing what he says.  
For once.  
Don't think it'll be a regular occurrence mind.  
"Step forward." he instructs.  
I do so.  
This is rather tedious.  
Next thing you know he'll be telling me to do the cha cha slide.  
Or the Macarena.

"Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes as he instructed. Silent as they adjusted to the site before them.  
"You did all this?" I asked, stepping further in to the room, my fingers hovering over the paint. Some dry, some fresh and wet. A scene had been painted upon the four walls I stood enclosed in.  
"No.. I.. Jazzie did some." He stammered.  
"I gave him the dust sheets!" His sister called up the stairs with a laugh. "I'm not taking credit for his work."  
"I urm.. Yeah... I did." He mumbled. I turned to face him, his eyes cast to the floor below his feet. I smiled and turned back.  
"I really can't believe you did this. How long have you been working on it?" I stepped closer to the walls, slowly walking around the room.  
"Ever since I found out you were pregnant." He answered.  
"But, Doug... I was still in hospital. I wasn't even aware of..."  
"I know." He grinned sheepishly. "Do you like it?"

I looked around again before I replied.  
My eyes traveling over the detail that had been painted.  
I'd walked in to an imaginary meadow.  
A rainbow was poking through strikingly white clouds as the sun shone over everything in it's vastness.

Good grief!  
I bit my lip.  
My eyes spying something familiar.  
Something connected to my own childhood.  
I got to my knees, pulling a dust sheet away from where it was hiding something on the wall.

"You did my smurfs." I smiled, a small laugh edging in my voice. "How did you know?"  
Dougie sat behind me, pulling me on to his lap, arms securing themselves around my waist.  
"I did some research." He replied, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as his breathe tickled at them. "Your mum gave me all the knowledge I needed."  
"Was she in on this?" I ask.  
Dougie nods.  
"So she was just making all that up to wind me up?" I ask.  
He nods.  
"Even the bit about my boo.."  
"No. I'm looking forward to that." He grinned, rubbing his hands together rather elatedly, before smoothing his hands over his own imaginary inflating boobs.  
Yeah.  
Real mature.  
"Three words. Dirty Old Man." I stated, shuffling around on my bum, legs either side of him. I looked down to my stomach, before meeting his gaze. "But you're my dirty old man. Even if you do sometimes refer to my boobs individually as if they're two blondes in a greasy spoon. And when you talk to me like I'm a five years old. And when..."  
"And when you call me grandpa, old fuddy duddy, and even when I'm referred to as 'Old Man Doug from up the way'." He raised an eyebrow.  
"I love you." I smiled.  
"Thank you." He grinned.  
I rolled my eyes. "And when you're an arrogant tosser."  
"I love it when you're pissed off." He groaned, lips brushing against mine.

"I love it when you're p|ssed off." I mimicked Dougie as I pulled away from our lip lock.  
"Why would I be p|ssed off?" He asked, a grin tugging at one side of his mouth.  
"Because you're not getting any." I smiled and placing a kiss on his nose when his jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"Are you serious? I do all this, and you don't give me anything in return?" He exclaimed.  
I think he's joking.  
I'm taking it that way.  
"You forget that I'm giving you the baby to put in the nursery." I replied, now feeling a little bit uncomfortable with sitting on his lap. Maybe he wasn't joking. Although, would a guy really go to the trouble of this just for one shag? I looked to the floor at the side of me, biting my lip anxiously.  
"Brenna?" His voice edging on being a whisper. I looked up, his lips meeting mine again. "I'd wait forever for you." He smiled, placing his hands on my hips.

I blush and smile sheepishly.  
I move my arms around his neck, drawing us ever closer.

"What do you want?" He asked. I frowned and raised my eyebrow in the hope he'd elaborate on the initial question. "Baby wise."  
"Umm.. A baby preferably, no tentacles or antlers. They're not in season." I mused, trying to look thoughtful.  
"No, what kind of baby?" Dougie continued to smile.

How annoying.  
Ever noticed that?  
When someone smiles too much?  
It can be a tad un nerving at times.

"A healthy one?" I suggested. "That's always a good thing."  
"No..." He whined frustrated.  
How am I supposed to know what he means by that?  
"Like, boy or girl? You know, what do you want them to be like?" He urged.  
"Oh... Well... I don't care." I stated and felt my cheeks heating. "But..."  
"But what?"  
"I have this feeling." I said. He squeezed my hand, a sign for me to continue. "I have this feeling that it's a boy. I don't know why... I just... I don't know." He nodded, silent. "What about you?"  
"Well..." He grinned.

Oh dear..  
We may be here some time.

"Well.." He began again. "If we have a boy, obviously, as I said, he'll be sh|t hot. I'll teach him to skate board. He'll be dark like you, but he'll have my eyes. Girls always like that; The contrast. He'll probably be gay. He'll have me and Danny as main influences, we are the gay icons of the year..."

Seems he's got this pretty planned out already.  
I've not even given this a second thought.  
I mean, of course I've thought of it, just not in so much depth.

"And if we have a girl..." He smiled gently as his fingers trailed over my stomach. "She'll be so beautiful. I'll do all the stuff Harry did to you. I'll ban her from dating b*stard's. I'll protect her at all costs. She'll have deep brown eyes. The kind that you can't help but stare in to. Yours. She'll definitely be a tom girl, and brainy. She'll be a millionairess by the time she's twenty five, with or without my income. And she'll marry a prince."

I laughed a little, falling forward so I leant against his chest.  
"Which do you want more?" I asked.  
I mean, come on..  
If he's thought about this much, he'll have had to thought about which he'd prefer.  
"Ideally, I want both." He nuzzled in to my neck, seemingly wanting to be a little quieter when answering the question. "I always wanted a daughter... Who had an older brother to look out for her."

I looked up, past Dougie, to where Jazzie stood smiling in the doorway.  
"Do you two want anything to eat. Or are the insides of each others mouths adequate?" She smirked, a giggle escaping when Dougie jumped, me falling off his lap in to a heap on the floor in front of him.  
"Jazz, do you know how to knock?" He scowled, turning to face her before pulling me up off the floor.  
"How was I to know you were going to be getting it on in your unborn child's bedroom." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he or she will be pleased to know in the future that mummy and daddy had sex up against the painting of a smurf sitting on his mushroom."  
"Great. First time I've ever been made to feel guilty over having an erection." Dougie grumbled, standing up as I did.

Both blushing to such an extent, Jazzie seemed to looked rather impressed with herself.

"Well, Doug, this is the first time you've ever made me feel like I'm mum and you're the sexually frustrated 'I want to get my c*ck wet' teenager that I have to keep under wraps." She stated, folding her arms. "Which reminds me… Me and Hayden are going out tomorrow night. And you owe me a favour."  
"I'm not looking after them." He replied quickly.

I watched on puzzled.

Look after who?

I looked between the brother and sister, both scowling.  
"You said you'd do anything for me if I agreed to help you. Stop being a pussy." Jazzie pugged.  
"But… They're demons!" Dougie exclaimed. "They're… evil! I remember last time. Never again!"  
"They really didn't mean to set your eyebrows on fire." She said, smiling slightly in amusement.  
"They lit an aerosol can in my face! While I was asleep!" he almost yelled.  
Okay..

Tension.  
I sense tension!  
Let me out!  
Someone!

"I'm sure Brenna wants to meet her future nephews.. Don't you, Brenna?" She turned to me..  
Jazzie's kids.  
I get it now  
Jazzie has kids?  
Learn something new everyday.  
You really do.

I looked to Dougie who was miming a finger running across his neck, a rope around his neck, a knife plunging in to his stomach, a gun to his head. I think he's trying to tell me something.

"It would only be for the night." Jazzie continued. "And you do need the practise, Doug."  
"Those twins are not human!" he scorned.  
"Those twins have names!" Jazzie spat.  
"Yes. I know." Dougie smiled. "Tweedle-Daft and Tweedle-Damned."  
"Joey and Liam." Jazzie spoke to me, ignoring Dougie, who's arms were now folded as he leant against the wall looking like a five year old boy sent to stand in the corner. "They're Eight. I'd be so grateful."  
"She did go to all this trouble, Doug…" I mused, looking on at him as he stared back at me in disbelief.  
"You're possessed. You've been brainwashed." He sulked.  
"But Doug-"  
"Fine. But I'm doing this for you. They'd be living on the bench in the back garden if I didn't love you so much." He grumbled.


End file.
